La Casa de Thranduil
by littlepiecesoflight
Summary: Porque había pocas cosas que al Rey Elfo del Bosque Negro le gustaran más que las joyas y su hija era su tesoro más preciado. Incesto.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Aunque llevo muchísimo tiempo escribiendo, esta es la primera vez que me atrevo con un fanfic y además con uno cuya relación amorosa (porque a todos nos gusta el rollete, aunque no sea lo único que haya) es incestuosa. He pretendido mantener las cosas tan fieles al trabajo de Tolkien como me ha sido posible pero como es obvio lo divertido de esto también es imaginar y cambiar. De todas formas no pretendo ser una experta.  
>Espero que lo disfrutéis y me dejéis comentarios. Cualquier crítica constructiva sin mala intención es bien recibida :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

La luz dorada del sol otoñal bañaba cada hoja, brizna de hierba y porción de corteza que constituían el Bosque Negro. Incluso en medio de su oscura y ponzoñosa enfermedad se podía discernir algo de su antigua gloria y belleza, el porqué había sido conocido como Eryn Galen, el Gran Bosque Verde. La mayoría de los elfos lo recordaban, por supuesto, con un cariño y una añoranza que rivalizaba a veces con el amor tenido hacia la propia familia. Pero es que los Elfos del Bosque no ostentaban ese nombre en vano y para ellos cada resquicio de vida entre los árboles era esperanza. Y esa esperanza cristalizaba de forma absoluta en su Rey.

El Rey Elfo del Bosque Negro era otro que no ostentaba su nombre en vano: era tan vigoroso como un roble robusto, perenne e inmutable, y ciertamente representaba la alegría, el poder y los anhelos de sus súbitos. La primavera hacía tiempo que había terminado y con el otoño había venido el frío y un aluvión rojo y dorado de hojas que, poco a poco, caían para formar una hermosa manta que cubría todo el suelo del bosque. Hojas de estas adornaban la corona del Rey, que tenía su palacio en una enorme cueva de pasadizos y salones por debajo de la tierra. Un río pasaba entre esta sin que su presencia perturbara en lo más mínimo a sus habitantes.

Bueno, generalmente era así.

Las estructuras que formaban el palacio del rey Thranduil eran fuertes, consistentes y llevaban allí muchos cientos, miles, de años, desde que el rey Oropher, padre del actual monarca, había construido ese hogar tanto tiempo ha. Sin embargo, una de las columnas que soportaban el nivel superior había decido a la humedad, el moho y el peso del agua. No se había desprendido del todo y no había causado más desperfectos que una gotera, pero era inaceptable.

Una elfa no dejaba de mirar el recorrido zigzagueante que hacía el hilillo de agua en su camino hacia la profundidad de la tierra gracias a la gravedad y a las vetas de los troncos. Llevaba frunciendo el ceño un rato, lo que no favorecía a su rostro de ninguna forma, cosa de la que era totalmente ignorante. Se acercó unos pasos, sin importarle que el agua mojara la falda de su vestido verde de terciopelo. Pasó la mano por las paredes, por la columna ligeramente inclinada. Creyó oír un crujido y temió que todo se desplomara sobre ella en ese mismo instante. Con el corazón en la garganta, alzó los ojos para observar y aguardó. Los segundos pasaron y el cielo no se precipitó sobre su cabeza así que se relajó un poco. Pasado el peligro, su ceño se acentuó.

Una gotera, en los salones del rey Thranduil. Inaceptable. ¿Acaso algún elfo había sufrido tal cosa alguna vez? No podía recordar que algún súbdito se presentara ante su señor para quejarse de que su cabaña en un árbol se había inundado por una malformación del techo y mucha lluvia. Y en cambio ellos, guarecidos en una red intrincada de cuevas, tenían una. La elfa pensó de pronto, divertida sin quererlo, que parecía una broma.

Desde que había encontrado el desperfecto ningún sirviente ni guardia había pasado por ese pasillo. Echó un vistazo por el corredor más amplio que se abría tras un arco y finalmente cogió un vistazo de una túnica marrón que parecía pertenecer a un guardia. Lo que iba a hacer no era parte de sus deberes, por supuesto, mas no podía permitir que algo así quedara inadvertido por más tiempo. Después de todo era doncella de su padre y toda su vida tenía como propósito servirle.

Se apresuró para alcanzar al guardia, a quien detuvo con una suave orden sin apenas alzar la voz:

—Aguarda— el elfo se dio la vuelta y se inclinó ligeramente. Ella cruzó las manos delante de sí, gesto que hacía de forma inconsciente al dar órdenes—. Necesito tu ayuda. Una de las columnas ha cedido debido al peso del río y este se está desbordando— evitó llamarlo gotera porque le parecía demasiado indigno.

El guardia abrió mucho los ojos, alarmado.

—¿Desbordándose, señora? Pero...

—Sólo un poco, no es necesario inquietarse... Una filtración, apenas. Quizás— acabó diciendo de mala gana. Entonces le sonrió para quitarle hierro al asunto, en disculpa por haberle sobresaltado.

Pocos sirvientes fueron necesarios para solucionarlo, y los Elfos del Bosque eran buenos carpinteros en su mayoría así que no tardaron en tener arreglado tanto el techo como la columna que soportaba el nivel superior, que casualmente era donde se encontraba el salón del trono. La doncella elfa se sentía sumamente satisfecha tras supervisar el trabajo, que había sido realizado con habilidad, eficacia y sin necesidad de avisar al Rey. Tal cosa no podría haberla avergonzado más, molestar a su padre por un detalle tan nimio. Claro que, caviló, si por casualidad el Río del Bosque que recorría las estancias del palacio hubiera desbordado definitivamente haciendo que Thranduil, con su corte y su maravilloso trono se hubieran precipitado hacia las profundidades, no le habría parecido a él tan nimio.

No pudo evitar que sus pensamientos se dispersaran debido a esas ideas, por más que intentó evitarlo. Aunque resultaba difícil imaginarse al Rey de los Elfos en cualquier actitud que no fuera majestuosa, no digamos empapado con sus pesados ropajes colgando y sus cabellos rubios enmarañados entre las astas de su corona. La elfa no lo admitiría nunca pero mientras se dirigía a sus propias habitaciones, adonde había estado de camino antes de encontrarse la columna desprendida, se entretuvo sobremanera con la deliciosa y perversa indulgencia de esas imágenes. Era divertido de una forma prohibida y nueva porque nunca había fantaseado con nada semejante a pesar de que la imagen de su padre mojado no fuera nueva para ella.

—¿Señora?

Se dio la vuelta, sorprendida de ser interrumpida por una de sus doncellas, con una pluma en la mano y de pie cerca de su arpa. Los pensamientos sobre Thranduil habían llevado a un esbozo de una melodía que no era capaz de sacar de su cabeza y poner sobre el pergamino. Se dio cuenta, entonces, de que la tinta había manchado sus dedos y su muñeca izquierda. Limpió el rastro negro distraídamente, sin molestarse en comprobar el resto de su vestido, y sonrió a la elfa que esperaba en la puerta. Normalmente no era tan descuidada con su apariencia pero la música, como al resto de su pueblo, inflamaba su corazón. Eso y fantasear con el rey.

La doncella continuó alentada por su sonrisa:

—Es casi la hora de la cena, señora, y Su Majestad ha estado preguntándose dónde estabais.

—¿Tan tarde es ya?— inquirió, perpleja. Dejó la pluma estrujada sobre su tocador, cuyos cajones hacían las veces de escritorio—. No me había dado cuenta de que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido. Es tan extraño... ¡El Rey!— exclamó de pronto, alarmada—. ¿Ha sido...?

—El rey Thranduil está debidamente preparado, señora. Apenas hace una hora que su reunión con el Consejo terminó así que no necesita ayuda.

—Perfecto, entonces— respondió con soltura.

Aunque eso le daba más libertad para centrarse en ella, se sintió un poco triste. Era una de sus delicias, su mayor placer, encargarse de su padre. Sustituyó el vestido que había estado usando todo el día por uno de seda, también verde aunque de un tono más oscuro y apropiado para una velada nocturna, y ciñó sobre su frente, con ayuda de la doncella y unas horquillas, una corona de plata con la forma de pequeñas flores. Dejó sus orejas puntiagudas al descubierto y con una ademán satisfecho dio por culminado el acicalamiento.

En su camino hacia el comedor se encontró con multitud de sirvientes y funcionarios del palacio que se preparaban para el último acto social del día. No contaban en esos momentos con ningún invitado, por poco notable que fuese, ya que el Bosque Negro no se caracterizaba por una actitud demasiado abierta. Mantenían relaciones con el valle de Imladris y su señor Elrond el Medio Elfo, además de con los Hombres del Lago Largo. Los amigos del rey Thranduil se contaban pocos y luego estaba esa especie de animadversión mutua entre Lothlórien y el Bosque Negro, que nadie parecía entender totalmente pero que todos mantenían.

Al llegar al comedor se encontró a su familia preparada para sentarse a la mesa. El Río del Bosque corría a un lado de la plataforma de madera sobre la que se encontraban y un amplio balcón que se erigía sobre uno de los afluentes. El sonido, extrañamente agradable y no ensordecedor, acompañaba siempre todas las veladas de la misma forma que la vista de las cascadas que recorrían el palacio subterráneo y que eran perfectamente visibles desde allí como desde el salón del trono.

Thranduil ya se encontraba en la cabecera de la mesa, escuchando apenas lo que el mayordomo, Galion, tenía que decirle. Su rostro estaba impasible como la fría piedra mientras sus ojos miraban sin ver delante de él. La doncella elfa bebió de esa visión como si estuviera sedienta porque su padre nunca estaba tan magnífico como en esas ocasiones que hacía gala de todo su porte regio. Antes de que pudiera dirigirse a su asiento a la izquierda del Rey, su hermano ya estaba de pie a su lado para escoltarla hacia allí.

—Corchel, te estábamos aguardando desde hace rato— la voz grave de Legolas sonaba divertida, como si fuera perfectamente consciente de la forma en la que su hermana había estado perdiendo el tiempo.

La elfa adoptó una pose falsamente ofendida mientras se dejaba conducir. Los sirvientes, preparados con fuentes de humeante comida y bandejas con bebidas, aguardaron a ambos lados de la mesa para servir.

—No es como si me retrasara todos los días, muindor. Alguna vez se me podría conceder una merced.

Pero su apuesto hermano —porque era apuesto, sobre todo cuando sonreía de esa forma que era tanto pícara como infantil, el maldito— la conocía casi mejor que ningún otro y sabía que la acritud de sus palabras era tan falsa como el reproche en su propio comentario.

—Por supuesto que sí. Goheno nin— con los ojos brillando, esos iris grises que en ese instante parecían rutilar tanto como las estrellas, cogió la blanca mano de Corchel que estaba sobre su brazo y le dio un suave beso.

Ella se soltó, luchando por contener la sonrisa que quería abrirse paso en sus labios. Apartó los pliegues de su vestido para sentarse.

—Zalamero— murmuró.

Un sirviente la ayudó a acomodarse en la pesada silla de roble, dando libertad a Legolas para sentarse en su propio sitio enfrente de ella. Thranduil había observado la cariñosa riña con diversión y afecto, sin molestarse más en pretender que había estado atendiendo a su mayordomo, que en ese momento se encontraba a la sombra de su asiento situado en la cabecera de la mesa.

Su hija dirigió la vista hacia él y una suave sonrisa de placer estiró sus labios. El Rey tomó nota de su aspecto con agrado, como siempre.

—Añoré tu presencia antes, Corchel, durante la reunión. Hablar de temas aburridos no es lo mismo sin ti— dijo.

—Lo siento, ada— contestó ella—. Me entretuve con otros asuntos y perdí la noción del tiempo.

Legolas carraspeó y su hermana le miró. La misma sonrisa pícara de antes. Entrecerró los ojos.

—Thand. Ya me he enterado de tu pequeña y ambiciosa empresa con esa gotera.

Corchel podía sentir que sus mejillas enrojecían, algo que ni los cortesanos más descarados conseguían jamás y que estaba reservado para muy pocos ojos y ocasiones. Esa, en frente de tantos elfos, no era una de ellas.

—No era una gotera— se defendió con indignación. Sus ojos, más oscuros que los de su hermano, le prometieron venganza—. Era una filtración. El río se estaba desbordando.

—Entonces sin duda todos te debemos la vida a ti y a tus innegables dotes de fontanería— se burló.

Ella tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no propinarle una patada en la espinilla por debajo de la mesa, cosa que cada centímetro de su cuerpo se moría de repente por hacer.

—Pe-channas.

Thranduil levantó una mano e inmediatamente interrumpió la discusión entre sus hijos. Sus ojos aún conservaban el rastro de buen humor que tenían al haber visto aparecer a Corchel pero su expresión era más severa.

—No quiero oír ni una palabra más de este molesto asunto. Legolas, contrólate y no sigas importunando a tu hermana. Quiero cenar, no oír vuestros quejidos.

Legolas se había erguido con toda su dignidad en cuanto su padre le había hablado. Su rostro, enmarcado por unos mechones oscuros, estaba dotado de una inusual seriedad. Generalmente reservaba estas muestras de jovialidad para cuando estaba a solas con su hermana o cuando su padre, simplemente, no estaba delante.

—Y ahora, ¿dónde está...?— la pregunta de Thranduil quedó contestada en cuanto una elfa, ligeramente acalorada por las prisas, se precipitó dentro del comedor, haciendo que todo el mundo levantara la cabeza para observarla.

Esta, vestida con una armadura de cuero verde y castaña, murmuró unas disculpas antes de dirigirse a la mesa, donde se sentó al lado de Corchel. La otra le sonrió amablemente, notando lo nerviosa que estaba por llegar tarde.

—Bien. Como nuestras damas por fin nos han honrado con su presencia, podemos comenzar— dijo Thranduil y con un ademán descuidado de su mano la cena fue puesta ante ellos.

Podrían no estar agasajando a ningún invitado pero sin duda dar de comer a la propia familia real no era algo que los cocineros se tomaran a la ligera. Carnes y pescados de varios tipos se mezclaban con cuencos llenos de las frutas de temporada. Sirvieron vino, al que el Rey era tan aficionado, en cálices de oro. Como siempre, Corchel y Thranduil compartieron uno y ella aguardó a tomar su primer sorbo después de que lo hiciera su padre y se lo entregara con una sonrisa. Ella le dirigió otra antes de deleitarse con el sabor especiado.

La familiaridad de esas comidas era muy preciada para ella. Su padre y su hermano, hablando de asuntos que concernían sobre todo a la seguridad de las fronteras, en cuyas conversaciones Tauriel, con prudencia, intervenía de cuando en cuando. No era que Corchel no estuviera interesada o fuera una ignorante en tales cosas —hacía un gran esfuerzo por no ser ignorante en cualquier materia aunque sabía que para eso le faltaban todavía muchos milenios— sino que prefería escuchar lo que los demás tuvieran que decir y concentrarse en otras cosas, cosas que dependían únicamente de ella y que por tanto requerían su atención total. Ella no era una guerrera como Legolas y Tauriel. Era la doncella del rey Thranduil.

Hacia el final de la cena, cuando los estómagos estaban reconfortantemente llenos de carne de venado y vino de Esgaroth, pasaron la sobremesa hablando aplaciblemente mientras los sirvientes iban y venían para llevarse platos y los restos de la comida. Thranduil cogió la mano de Corchel en la suya, mucho más grande y masculina, y ella no la separó en ningún momento. El tacto de su piel, cálida y endurecida por la espada, llevaba un agradable calor hacia el centro de su pecho que poco tenía que ver con el alcohol ingerido.

Hablaron de la fiesta que celebrarían la noche siguiente, de los preparativos necesarios y la caza que tendrían que llevar a cabo para procurar toda la comida necesaria para el evento. Legolas, como pasaba casi más tiempo fuera de la cueva en sus patrullas que dentro, tenía ya el ojo echado a un ciervo y una piara de jabalíes.

—Esperemos que las arañas no hayan dado buena cuenta de ellos para cuando vayamos a cazarlos— comentó Tauriel.

—Cierto— convino Corchel, jugueteando con el pie del cáliz ante ella—. Aún así contamos con todos esos barriles de pescado del Lago Largo. No pasaremos hambre si la cacería no va como esperamos.

—Se han vuelto muy insolentes— dijo Legolas, tras intercambiar una mirada con la capitana de la guardia—. Hace apenas dos días acompañé a Tauriel y a una partida de los nuestros a matarlas y acabamos con todas las que se encontraban a un par de millas de aquí al sur.

—Está claro que no ha sido suficiente— el reproche en la voz del Rey era más que evidente. Hendió el aire como un cuchillo y Corchel apretó suavemente la mano de Thranduil pero él hizo como si no lo notara. Quizás era así porque sus ojos azules, helados, estaban clavados en su hijo—. Tengo que tolerar diariamente el acoso de esas monstruosidades mas no deseo que nada, y menos un problema que ya tenía que haberse resuelto tiempo ha, estropee los banquetes de mañana.

Legolas tragó saliva y el movimiento de su garganta fue dolorosamente visible para su hermana. Sin embargo, Corchel no intervino.

—Sabes que matamos cada día a decenas de ellas, adar— repuso el elfo con aplomo. Parecía más pálido contra el fondo castaño del muro que tenía tras él y su cabello moreno relucía con tonos rojizos debido a la luz de las antorchas.

—Son escurridizas y astutas— agregó Tauriel.

Ni la propia hija del Rey pudo decir si fue un movimiento acertado o no. Por algún motivo, que Corchel creía saber pero que había sido incapaz de sonsacarle, Thranduil sostenía una especie de animosidad contra la elfa silvana que dejaba traslucir en contadas ocasiones. Algunos podrían pensar que se debía a su arrogancia y superioridad para con una súbdita de otra raza, pero ella le conocía mejor. Ese brillo peligroso no era por eso.

—No pueden ser más astutas que los elfos, que mis guerreros— repuso—, que mi propio hijo, que mi hîl y dŷr, que mi heredero y sucesor— según hablaba más se iba enfadando. Corchel, apiadada de su hermano y pupila, entrelazó los dedos con los de Thranduil y se puso a juguetear con ellos como si nada pero ni ese juego le distrajo. El Rey lo daba por hecho y, además, cuando dirigía su ira hacia alguien nada podía detenerle. La doncella elfa lo sabía pero por intentarlo no perdía nada—. Durante mucho tiempo he tolerado vuestra ineptitud y la de la guardia pero se ha acabado. Mañana quiero que estén muertas las suficientes arañas como para tener una fiesta tranquila y sin interrupciones. Para el día siguiente quiero que este problema se haya resuelto definitivamente.

Su hijo apretó la mandíbula. La elfa sentada a su lado tenía la vista clavada en su plato y Corchel quiso que la mirara para poder esbozarle una sonrisa de ánimo. No podía no estar de acuerdo con las palabras de su padre pero sí detestar el tono lleno de aspereza que había esgrimido y cuyo único propósito había sido herirles a ambos. No podía recordar cuándo la relación entre su padre y su hermano se había vuelto tan tensa. En algún momento indeterminado de esos años, seguramente, que habían acercado más y más las voluntades y temperamentos de ambos machos hasta hacerlos enfrentarse.

Thranduil ladeó la cabeza, su espesa cortina de cabello dorado se derramó sobre un hombro y su corona de bayas y hojas otoñales quedó intacta en toda su regia complejidad, sin que su equilibrio se viera nunca comprometido. Corchel siempre había admirado la fuerza de su padre para llevarla como si no pesara nada, cosa que sabía que no podía estar más alejada de la realidad dado el hecho de que era ella quien se la ceñía por las mañanas. El Rey sonrió suavemente y dio por finalizada la conversación, sabiendo que sus órdenes, como todas, serían tomadas y ejecutadas.

—De cherithon— respondió Legolas.

Al día siguiente no se mataron todas las arañas. La guardia, dirigida por Legolas —que estaba de un humor de perros por no poder cobrarse por sí mismo ese ciervo al que había echado el ojo— y Tauriel, masacró a unas cuantas de las abominaciones que habían venido desde la fortaleza deshabitada de Dol Gundur, suficientes para dejar las inmediaciones del palacio de Thranduil despejadas para poder entrar y salir sin que ningún elfo fuera atacado, al menos para la fiesta y un par de días más.

La fiesta, la tan mencionada fiesta. ¿Y a qué se debía?, si acaso el Rey Elfo del Bosque Negro necesitaba un motivo para la algarabía y el regocijo. El evento había tenido a todos entusiasmados durante la última semana. Los cocineros llevaban días esmerándose en crear nuevas recetas, las costureras en confeccionar hermosos vestidos y la hija del rey en no volverse loca en busca del atuendo perfecto para Thranduil.

—No es adecuado— masculló.

Nuevamente estaba frunciendo el ceño aunque esta vez por un motivo distinto. Estaba ante las puertas abiertas del ropero de su padre, pasando las manos y los ojos por terciopelos, sedas, cueros y decenas de otros tejidos que eran tan fastuosos y preciosos de una forma que sólo podían serlo los ropajes del más grande rey elfo y, aun así, nada era... lo suficiente.

Un par de doncellas, junto con el mayordomo del Rey, estaban prudentemente alejados de irritada elfa. Llevaban ahí mucho tiempo, recogiendo las prendas que se descartaban, y estaban convencidos de que habían sido olvidados y les parecía estupendo. Corchel no era una señora malhumorada, injusta ni cruel pero su furia, a pesar de no estar dirigida a nadie en particular, podía ser muy lacerante. Y si de por sí evitaban ahorrarse disgustos, más que mejor.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva esto aquí?— preguntó Corchel a nadie en particular, levantando ante ella una túnica de color verde con bordados de pájaros en oro. Acarició el terciopelo con las yemas de los dedos—. Creo que lo recuerdo de cuando era apenas una niña. ¿Es que el rey Thranduil no merece vestiduras nuevas?— gruñó. Se la pasó descuidadamente a una de las elfas, que lo tomó como que todo eso debía ser sustituido inmediatamente—. ¿Cómo si quiera ha durado tantísimo?

Corchel tuvo que parar un segundo para aclararse la mente y despejarse. Se apoyó pesadamente contra las puertas de roble que se habrían a una de las salas adyacentes de las cámaras reales y clavó los ojos en el suelo, en la punta de sus zapatillas de color crema. Notó que fruncía el ceño y se lo tocó con los dedos. Intentó alisar las arrugas pero eso no evitó que siguiera pensando en ello. Sólo su propia ineptitud, grandísima ineptitud, le había hecho darse cuenta de ese problema precisamente entonces, el mismo día de la fiesta. Podían haber usado esos días para, en lugar de practicar con el arpa o leer en sus ratos libres —que eran pocos, todo había que decirlo—, coserle un nuevo atuendo a Thranduil. Un nuevo atuendo digno de él.

En ese instante oyó su voz y después hasta pudo distinguir el sonido de sus pisadas que, como le pasaba con los más cercanos a ella, reconocería en cualquier parte. Apenas un segundo y el Rey estaba en el otro lado de la sala, sus zancadas tan largas que había obligado al guardia que le seguía a aumentar el ritmo de sus andares. Thranduil se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y observó la escena ante él. Su ropero, esa habitación tan ridículamente grande en la que uno podía perderse, estaba abierto y parecía que había vomitado casi todo su contenido. Su mayordomo y unas pobres sirvientas parecían haberse encontrado en el medio de todo el caos. Fue la visión de su hija entre tanto desorden lo que le llamó la atención. Despidió al sorprendido guardia y entró en sus aposentos cuidadosamente, sin querer pisar nada de lo que había en el suelo. Sus ropas, tiradas como si fueran trapos. No podía estar más atónito.

—Man cering, ielling?

Corchel pareció súbitamente avergonzada. De todas formas, elevó la barbilla orgullosamente e intentó que su rostro no trasluciera nada, pero Thranduil la conocía demasiado bien. Sabía que estaba luchando porque su blanca piel no enrojeciera.

—Estaba buscando algo apropiado para que llevaras esta noche, ada— tras decir eso su actitud altiva decayó visiblemente—. Olvidé hacerlo antes y ahora...— abarcó con las manos todo el desastre— nada es adecuado.

El corazón de Thranduil se apiadó de su hija, que en ocasiones podía ser terriblemente sensible y en otras, por el contrario, esgrimir una fiereza que rivalizaba con la suya propia. Sin tener que decir nada en voz alta, dio a entender que les dejaran solos lo que los sirvientes cumplieron con mucho gusto. Se detuvo ante Corchel y agarró su rostro. Parecía tan pequeña y vulnerable en ese momento. Sus manos, más grandes, más masculinas y en definitiva innegablemente más toscas contrastaban de forma asombrosa con su piel más clara y suave. El Rey pensó con afecto que podía ser muy tonta.

—Mi dulce Mírwen— susurró, ladeando la cabeza y observándola. Sonrió, conmovido y con unas fortísimas ganas de besarla. Inmediatamente Corchel se sintió mejor al escucharle llamarla por su otro nombre, un nombre que sólo tenía sentido cuando lo pronunciaba él—. No necesito que te encargues de tales cosas. Soy perfectamente capaz de vestirme a mí mismo. Incluso de ceñirme mi propia corona— dijo con humor. Los labios de la elfa se fruncieron, listos para decir algo, pero el Rey se inclinó y los besó suavemente—. Si te dejo que lleves a cabo tú esas tareas es por complacernos a ambos, no porque sea necesario. Ahora deja esa melancolía y sonríe como me merezco. A, na vedui.

El amor la abrumó y notó cómo la dejaba tan dócil y laxa como una hoja caída. El beso que siguió la estremeció hasta la punta de los pies y Thranduil debió de sentir el temblor porque su brazo la rodeó por la cintura. Otra y otra y otra caricia más de sus labios, pero nada lo suficientemente profundo como para satisfacer el anhelo que no la abandonaba nunca y que acababa de estallar como una tormenta.

—Ada— dijo con reverencia, sin separarse más que unos pocos centímetros de los labios del Rey. Este sonrió, con una sonrisa tan sincera y tan amplia, de una alegría tan verdadera, que convirtió su apuesto rostro en uno totalmente apabullante.

Se cernió sobre ella de nuevo para otro mimo y Corchel sintió la frialdad y dureza de sus anillos en las mejillas, el calor de su palma y el olor que desprendía su cuerpo. Olía a bosque, como debía oler un rey como Thranduil, con un aroma potente, masculino y salvaje. El brazo que la rodeaba hizo su agarre más estrecho y la intimidad del momento que compartían pareció reducir sus ropas, la distancia mínima que les separaba, a menos aun.

—Disponemos de tan poco tiempo ahora, hening. Maldita sea— Thranduil respiró profundamente, con la mandíbula apretada y sin dejar de mirarla. Corchel sentía su erección contra su muslo, los pesados ropajes que ambos llevaban no significaban nada—. Tan poco tiempo para paladearte como te mereces. Dentro de nada tendremos que empezar a movernos hacia el bosque— posó su barbilla sobre la oscura coronilla de su hija, intentando luchar contra los pensamientos de amor y pasión que se inmiscuían en su cordura. La suavidad de su cabello no le ayudó precisamente pero él era un rey y eso quería decir de igual forma entregarse a todas sus pasiones como no estar supeditado a estas.

Fue ella quien decidió por ambos. Acarició los brazos que la apresaban con las manos, mirándole a los ojos.

—Más tarde tendremos tiempo, ada, cuando podamos estar solos con todas nuestras responsabilidades debidamente cumplidas. Asimismo, la fiesta es un motivo de alegría, no algo que lamentar. Habrá ocasión para el amor después— dijo.

Thranduil la besó de nuevo, complacido. Se formaban unas arruguitas en las comisuras de sus ojos y boca cuando le sonreía de esa forma. Sólo a ella. A Corchel le encantaba.

—Sabia y dulce. Qué bendecido estoy.

* * *

><p><strong>No reclamo saber nada de élfico así que para las frases me he ayudado de unas páginas webs geniales. Todo el mérito para y .<strong>

**Traducciones:**  
><strong>-Muindor:<strong> hermano.  
><strong>-Goheno nin:<strong> perdóname.  
><strong>-Adaadar:** papá/padre.  
><strong>-Thand:<strong> es verdad.  
><strong>-Pe-channas:<strong> idiota.  
><strong>-Hîl:<strong> heredero.  
><strong>-Dŷr:<strong> sucesor.  
><strong>-De cherithon:<strong> lo haré.  
><strong>-Man cering, ielling?:<strong> ¿qué estás haciendo, hija?  
><strong>-A, na vedui:<strong> ah, por fin.  
><strong>-Hening:<strong> mi niña.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Casi una semana después (es que no me podía aguantar más) vengo con el siguiente capítulo. En adelante seguiré esta misma pauta: una semana, día arriba día abajo, con la siguiente entrega de la historia. Espero que se disfrute tanto como la primera :)**

**Aviso importante, por si esa pequeña M no lo deja claro: este capítulo contiene sexo explícito. También quiero dejar claro que, como indiqué en mi primera nota, intento ser todo lo fiel posible aunque cambie cosas para mi propio disfrute. De igual forma, se puede ver que he añadido cosas de las películas de Peter Jackson porque son increíblemente visuales y me encantan (aunque Thranduil salga... dejémoslo ahí). A saber: Tauriel, ni más ni menos. Además aprovecho lo de la herida causada por dragones para mis propios fines (sinceramente no me queda claro del todo que sea invención total y no algo plausible, así que lo mantengo).**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios y el entusiasmo. Es maravilloso :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

El anochecer llegó en un suspiro y entonces una comitiva de elfos, vestidos de castaño y verde, salieron del suelo y bajaron de los árboles para internarse todos juntos en la profundidad de la floresta. Muchos portaban antorchas de cálido fuego rojo cuya luz les daba un aspecto casi etéreo mientras caminaban entre los robles, las hayas y los abedules hasta un claro. Las hojas caídas crujían al ser pisadas entretanto marchaban hacia el lugar donde unas altas hogueras fueron construidas. Algunos elfos empezaron a cantar porque hasta poner las carnes al fuego, servir las bebidas y hacer todo lo necesario era una alegría. El buen humor estaba presente en todos.

El vino no tardó en correr de mano en mano, terminando de aligerar los ánimos y las inhibiciones. Corchel se rodeó de un grupo de amigas, entre las que se contaba Tauriel aunque la joven elfa no podía evitar sentirse algo incómoda. La hija del Rey lo sabía pero se encontraba incapaz de evitarlo. Su corazón la amaba mas era la otra elfa la que no podía olvidar nunca que era diferente de las demás. La observó permanecer algo alejada, incluso si esa distancia era mental, con la espalda imposiblemente erguida y los ojos clavados en las llamas del fuego más próximo. Este sacaba tonos dorados a su pelo rojo y la tenía fascinada. Siempre había envidiado el cabello de Tauriel que era de un color tan insólito.

Finalmente decidió separarse de las demás y llevarla a un sitio más apartado. Sonrió a su pupila, intentando contagiarla de la alegría que inundaba a todos. La agarró del brazo y posó la mejilla en su hombro, que para variar estaba cubierto por un vestido.

—¿Qué ocurre, hening? Te veo demasiado seria para una ocasión tan feliz— acabó la frase con otra mueca. Ante eso, la elfa silvana no pudo más que devolvérsela aunque de forma más sutil.

—No es nada, Corchel. Sí estoy disfrutando— forzó aún más su sonrisa. La otra sólo la miró.

—I naw nîn û ben naw gîn. A mí no puedes engañarme. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Entonces Tauriel dirigió la vista hacia el otro lado del claro donde Thranduil estaba rodeado de parte de sus cortesanos que reían cuando tenían que hacerlo y adulaban todo el rato. Corchel vio a dónde miraba y notó su nerviosismo, como si temiera que pudiera ser escuchada por oídos no deseados incluso desde esa distancia. No necesitó más información pero de todas formas aguardó:

—No hay nada que pueda hacer que me granjee la simpatía de Su Majestad, ¿verdad?— parecía realmente desdichada. La otra le dio un apretón cariñoso, deseando borrar esa expresión abatida de su bonito rostro.

—Sabes que eso no es cierto. El Rey siempre ha sentido un gran afecto por ti, como todos. No puedes olvidar el puesto tan respetado que ostentas... que por supuesto se debe a tu innegable habilidad— no quería hacerla de menos— pese a tu juventud.

Tauriel no podía negar eso. Sabía que pocos entre los suyos demostraban una destreza tal con las armas pero eso no quitaba que fuera muy joven. Superaba por cien años la mitad de un milenio y era algo insólito en toda la historia del Bosque Negro el tener una capitana que al menos no hubiera rebasado los mil años. El Rey y Legolas habían apostado por ella.

Corchel la miró con cariño, contenta de que sus palabras —que en ese momento le parecía que podían haberse formulado con más habilidad— no la hubieran puesto más triste. Alzó la mano para recolocarle un mechón tras una oreja puntiaguda y Tauriel no pudo evitar sonreír de verdad esa vez.

—Soy tan afortunada de contar con una familia como vosotros— dijo.

La hija del Rey sonrió, contenta como pocas veces al escuchar esas palabras. Tauriel había quedado huérfana cuando era demasiado joven y entonces Corchel, para sorpresa de todos los Elfos del Bosque, incluso ella misma, había decidido convertirse en su tutora. Quedarse sin madre no era fácil, bien lo sabía ella, así que su corazón había estado profundamente dolorido por aquella jovencísima y pequeña elfa que estaba sola.

Thranduil había accedido porque su corazón no era cruel y por muchos años la joven elfa silvana había crecido como la pupila, la hija, de la doncella del Rey.

Tauriel dio un trago al cáliz que sostenía y su rostro no estaba tan alegre cuando volvió a bajarlo.

—Pero no entiendo, a veces, su comportamiento... Es como si... me detestara— se mordió el labio.

Corchel notó que su propia expresión se endurecía para volverse indiferente y no dejar traslucir nada. Era asombroso lo que en esos momentos se parecía a su padre, a una verdadera reina. Quien la observaba entonces no podía evitar pensar que sería una digna e implacable dirigente. Miró de reojo a Thranduil y luchó para que no se notara que estaba en desacuerdo con la actitud del rey hacia Tauriel. Le debía lealtad y obediencia constante.

—No puedo decir que condene su actitud... porque, aunque no esté de acuerdo con todo lo que dice o hace, me debo a él— guardó unos segundos de silencio—. Sólo quiero que sepas, hening— suavizó su voz—, que no se debe a que hagas nada mal si no...— no pudo continuar.

Buscó con la mirada a su hermano quien estaba sentado ante una de las hogueras rodeado de sus amigos, cortesanos, guardias y plebeyos por igual. Reía con esas carcajadas límpidas llenas de regocijo que le hacían parecer mucho más joven. Corchel se perdió en la contemplación de Legolas. Tauriel miró hacia allí también y no habló. No pudo entender lo que la otra quería decir.

De pronto fueron interrumpidos y no sólo una vez, si no tres, y la noche acabó mucho más pronto de lo esperado. Thranduil ordenó que todos se retiraran enseguida y que los guardias apresaran a esos vagabundos que habían osado tan descaradamente interrumpir una fiesta élfica. Fue al día siguiente cuando los elfos los atraparon, cuando la furia e irritación del Rey estaba alcanzando cotas insospechadas. Sin embargo, para alegría de los demás, esta no se dirigía hacia ellos si no que Thranduil estaba reservando su rabia para los que habían estropeado su fiesta.

Que los vagabundos resultaran ser unos enanos sólo mejoró el estado de ánimo del Rey. A los enanos, todo hay que decirlo, tampoco les hizo demasiada gracia ser capturados por unos elfos. Ambas razas no se llevaban bien y a ninguna le importaba demostrarlo. Sin demasiada delicadeza fueron conducidos por unas puntiagudas flechas hacia un gran palacio subterráneo. En el trayecto hasta la sala del trono recorrieron tantos pasadizos y vislumbraron tantos recovecos y salones que no tuvieron esperanza de ser capaces de encontrar el camino de salida si conseguían burlar a sus carceleros.

Al llegar a su destino no pudieron evitar quedarse sin aliento, no sólo por la belleza del lugar en el que se encontraban, si no por la figura que les esperaba. Un elfo vestido de plata y con una intrincada y alta corona de bayas y hojas les esperaba, sentado con indolencia sobre un extravagante trono que parecía hecho de oro, madera y las astas de un ciervo gigantesco. Su rostro severo no prometía indulgencia. A su lado aguardaba una elfa. Los enanos no pudieron dejar de observarla y no por su belleza, que era como la de todos los de su raza, sin nada en especial, y que los enanos no eran capaces de apreciar siendo como eran tan diferentes, si no por la sorpresa. La elfa, que era tan morena como rubio era el Rey, estaba vestida con varios tonos de verde aterciopelado y con una corona plateada sobre la frente. Su mano, blanca y con un único anillo, estaba posada sobre la del monarca. Las puntas de sus dedos tocaban las joyas que adornaban las propias manos del elfo. Les miraba con la misma impasibilidad que él. Muchos de ellos se preguntaron cuál era su cometido.

Thranduil dirigió toda su atención a Thorin. Estaba hecho un desastre pero todavía recordaba a ese orgulloso heredero enano al que había conocido una vez en la Montaña Solitaria. La mente del Rey corría frenética. Muchos años habían pasado desde la desolación de Smaug, años en los que tanto ellos como los Hombres de Esgaroth habían disfrutado de una relativa calma sin una señal del dragón. Y de repente tenía en sus salones a ese enano. Su indignación aumentó aún más. Su presencia sólo significaba problemas.

—¿Por qué tú y los tuyos intentasteis atacarnos tres veces durante la fiesta?— preguntó.

—Nosotros no los atacamos— respondió el enano—, nos acercamos a pedir porque nos moríamos de hambre.

—¿Qué hacíais en el bosque?

—Buscábamos comida y bebida, pues nos moríamos de hambre.

—Pero, en definitiva, ¿qué asunto os trajo al bosque?— la ira se deslizó en su tono de voz y Corchel supo que a su padre le faltaba muy, muy poco, para descargar toda su indignación en la figura del orgulloso prisionero y en la de todos sus compañeros. Le miró y vio cómo apretaba la mandíbula y para intentar calmarle hizo presión sobre su mano. Fue tan inútil como en la cena del otro día.

Thorin, cansado de todo aquello, no respondió. Sus ojos taladraban los del rey elfo y Corchel imaginó que estaba fantaseando con arrancarle la corona de un golpe. Frunció el ceño y súbitamente sintió un ramalazo de antagonismo contra el enano, pese que no por primera vez. Thranduil se levantó, alargando una mano.

—¡Muy bien!— exclamó—. A las mazmorras con ellos.

Con poca delicadeza Thorin y su compañía dieron con sus huesos en las mazmorras de Thranduil, que no era un sitio tan horrible como se pudiera esperar. Los elfos no eran crueles por naturaleza, ni siquiera con aquellos a los que tenían por enemigos, sólo desconfiados y además los recuerdos que yacían entre sus pueblos pesaban demasiado. Si bien las celdas eran cálidas y estaban limpias y no se les dejó sin comida, a pesar de que después de tanto tiempo sintiendo el apretón del hambre no estuvieron saciados del todo, porque los elfos eran la Buena Gente.

—Enanos, enanos. Rhaich, negyth!

Corchel suspiró, sin dejar de observar las idas y venidas de Thranduil por la sala del trono. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que capturar a los malhechores que habían estropeado la fiesta le hubiera calmado al fin, pero no. Todo lo contrario. El rey elfo tenía las manos detrás de la espalda y hacía oídos sordos a las palabras de sus hijos que llevaban un rato aguantando su mal humor.

—No tenemos motivos para creer que su presencia aquí oculte algún significado ulterior y dañino para nosotros, ada— intervino con voz suave.

—Oh, no, te equivocas— el Rey no quería dejarse convencer por nadie—. Los enanos, esos traicioneros, codiciosos enanos. Su presencia no puede ser otra cosa que un insulto y una calamidad.

—¿Insulto?— le parecía demasiado grave.

—¿Calamidad?— inquirió Legolas. Estaba preparado para la batalla, con sus cuchillos y su arco.

Thranduil se detuvo para mirarle. Observó unos segundos a sus hijos, tan parecidos, con los ojos grises y el mismo cabello moreno. Sin embargo, eran él y su hija, su Mírwen, quienes tenían el vínculo más profundo. Porque había pocas cosas que al Rey Elfo del Bosque Negro le gustaran más que las joyas y su hija era su tesoro más preciado, una gema que destacaba en bondad y amor. Repentinamente más calmado, al menos en el exterior, se acercó a ella y acarició su mejilla. Corchel agarró su muñeca para asirle con más firmeza, hambrienta de su toque como estaba siempre.

—Ese Thorin Escudo de Roble, hijo de Thráin, hijo de Thrór, con toda su panda de enanos zarrapastrosos sólo puede significar problemas para nosotros. Porque ¿qué otra cosa le habría conducido a través de nuestras tierras que el oro de un dragón en una montaña solitaria?

Su declaración instauró un silencio tenso entre todos. Thranduil recuperó la compostura y miró a su hija con los ojos entrecerrados. Bajó la mano hasta su grácil cuello y acarició con el pulgar el hueco de su garganta. Se entretuvo con la suavidad de su piel y con el derecho de su posesividad.

—Entonces ¿por qué le preguntabas todo el rato qué le había traído aquí si lo sabías?— en cuanto su hermano lo preguntó, Corchel comprendió. Y no le extrañó.

—Quería, quiero, oírselo decir. Quiero que lo admita...— apretó la mandíbula y entonces sonrió. Una mueca que era oscura y peligrosa—. Quiero que se arrodille.

»Mañana volveré a interrogar a nuestro ilustre invitado. Mientras tanto quiero que las defensas de las fronteras se incrementen. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, debe entrar en mis dominios sin que yo me entere. Esta aparición sólo puede significar el comienzo de algo y es posible que otros les sigan. Ninguno de mis súbditos quedará atrapado en el fuego cruzado.

No miró a Legolas ni a ninguno de los guardias que custodiaban las puertas del salón porque no hacía falta. No miró a su hijo cuando este inclinó la cabeza y se marchó en busca de Tauriel para seguir las órdenes de su padre No miró porque no era necesario y otra visión mucho más placentera tenía toda su atención.

Una vena latía en un lado del cuello de Corchel y destacaba de forma obscena al mismo tiempo que el corazón de la elfa aumentaba el ritmo de sus latidos. Notó que la sangre abandonaba su cabeza y que respirar era una tarea casi titánica. Su sutil seducción era abrumadora. El tacto de Thranduil quemaba como unas ascuas.

Más tarde, esa noche, las estrellas brillaban con fuerza en el cielo nocturno y una fría brisa corría entre los árboles, ayudando en su tarea a las hojas que ya habían pasado su época para cubrir el suelo del bosque. En sus cámaras Corchel se afanaba por terminar sus abluciones. Estaba vestida con un camisón de satén de un tono cremoso que cubría sus brazos y no dejaba ver sus pies. Unos tarros con lociones estaban ante ella sobre el tocador y la hija del Rey estaba extendiendo una crema por su rostro. Tauriel, sentada en su cama con su uniforme aún puesto, la miraba fascinada. Corchel lo vio y le dirigió una sonrisa a través del espejo.

—Tengo que cuidar mi piel, para que siga tan suave como la de un bebé. Al Rey y a mí nos agrada mucho.

La elfa silvana no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Una cosa era darlo por hecho y otra muy distinta presenciarlo claramente. Que el Rey, en toda su representación del poder de su pueblo y su naturaleza salvaje, se uniera a su hija debido a la sangre era algo que los Elfos del Bosque habían estado haciendo desde el principio. Aun así era abrumador para ella escucharlo con tanta claridad debido a que el amor no era algo a lo que estaba muy acostumbraba. Y la llenaba de maravilla que su malhumorado y severo Rey pareciera totalmente diferente alrededor de Corchel. Podía recordar con facilidad el día que la presentaron ante Thranduil, con sus padres recién asesinados por los orcos, y que su doncella, que nunca abandonaba su lado, sólo había necesitado una mirada dulce hacia su padre para que la dejase encargarse de ella.

Después de la crema, Corchel cogió uno de los dosificadores de cristal que estaba lleno de una especie de líquido parecido al agua cuyo nombre Tauriel nunca era capaz de recordar. Se lo aplicó sobre la cara y la piel no tardó en absorber la humedad. Complacida por el resultado, pasó las manos por sus mechones que estaban ligeramente rizados después de cepillarlos. Sin saber cómo, había pasado de parecer una princesa a una cortesana y el cambio era como magia para su pupila.

—¿Vas a pasar la noche con Su Majestad?— inquirió de pronto, sin saber qué más decir.

—Claro, dónde si no— respondió la otra alegremente—. Ya sabes que yo me debo al Rey, Tauriel. Es mi derecho y mi privilegio. Su voluntad es la mía así como mi amor— dijo con voz suave. En cualquier otra persona hubiera parecido una letanía recitada de memoria. Volvió a coger su cepillo y se peinó de nuevo, aparentemente no satisfecha del todo. Observó a la elfa atentamente—. Legolas me contó que las arañas han vuelto a dar problemas y que te desenvolviste muy bien.

El halago aligeró un poco más el corazón de la elfa silvana, que aún seguía algo sensible por la dureza de Thranduil.

—Hice lo que pude. Sin embargo...— no estaba contenta con lo que tenía que decir pero era la verdad—, no acabamos con todas. Hablé con el Rey y le dije que debíamos matarlas en el nido pero no me escuchó.

—Sí— estuvo de acuerdo Corchel, resignada—, no suele prestar mucha atención a los demás. En cualquier caso, déjame a mí. Y levanta esa barbilla, hening. La cabeza bien alta.

Un último beso de buenas noches y la doncella elfa la dejó en sus propias habitaciones. Se dirigió hacia los aposentos reales y apenas se cruzó con nadie. No todas las antorchas estaban prendidas y parecía ser la única en el mundo. Sus zapatillas producían un ligero y seco ruido al andar que aumentaba esa sensación de aislamiento. Finalmente llegó hasta la gran puerta tachonada con plata que marcaba el comienzo de las dependencias más íntimas del monarca. Golpeó suavemente, por costumbre más que por necesidad, y entró.

Thranduil le daba la espalda, sentado en uno de los divanes de cuero que había enfrente del fuego. No levantó la vista de los documentos que estaba leyendo. Parecía que, fuera lo que fuese aquello, no eran buenas noticias. Corchel se acercó con sigilo, deteniéndose detrás de él.

—Ada— le interrumpió con suavidad. Se inclinó sobre él y apoyó la mejilla contra la suya, con cuidado—. No es momento para seguir trabajando. Es demasiado tarde. Y ni siquiera te has quitado la corona— le recriminó, incorporándose de nuevo para dirigir un ceño fruncido al tema en cuestión.

El elfo suspiró, rindiéndose ante sus palabras y dejando caer los papeles sobre su regazo. Mantuvo el cuello quieto cuando notó los dedos de su hija moviéndose por su cabeza. Era tan familiar que no le hizo falta preguntarse qué estaría haciendo.

—Lo sé, lo sé, Mírwen. No he podido resistirlo, hay...— frunció el ceño. Pensamientos sobre sus prisioneros tomaron forma en su mente con todo lo que ello implicaba—. Hay demasiadas cosas que me inquietan y me quitan el sueño.

Corchel consiguió liberarle del peso de la corona y la dejó a un lado. Thranduil se sintió enseguida más ligero y notó un dolor de hombros del que hasta entonces no había sido consciente. Al fin pudo mirar a su hija desde que esta había entrado. Estaba tan hermosa como siempre. Fue un bálsamo para su corazón cansado.

—Finalmente ha llegado la noche. Pensé que este día horrible duraría eternamente. Aunque no es como si debiera quejarme, ¿no?— esbozó una sonrisa amarga, mirando las llamas—. Tiempo es lo que nos sobra.

La doncella elfa se detuvo ante él, observándole desde arriba con una dulce expresión.

—Pero ahora que podemos descansar lo hacemos con más gozo, ada, después de haber cumplido con todas las obligaciones que se requerían de nosotros. Tenemos libertad para entregarnos al descanso sin remordimientos. Los enanos seguirán ahí por la mañana, al igual que las arañas contaminando nuestro bosque. Y más amenazas y más problemas, pero todo ello puede esperar.

Thranduil no contestó, sólo la miró. Dejó que Corchel le condujera hacia la tina de madera, que cada noche los sirvientes tenían preparada, y le librara de todas las capas de ropa. Allí su hija se afanó en bañarle, sentada detrás de él y con el camisón arremangado, frotando cada porción de piel y carne que había quedado al descubierto. Tenía cuerpo de guerrero y era un placer prodigarle todo el mimo que merecía. Recorrió con los dedos mojados esas cicatrices, algunas incluso más antiguas que ella, que modelaban de una forma distinta su figura. No le afeaban y de todas formas nada hubiera podido hacerle pensar algo así. Conocía la historia detrás de cada una de ellas. Sólo podía sentir ternura.

Las acarició mientras dejaba caer la esponja, posaba su otra mano en el ancho hombro de Thranduil, cubierto de su espeso cabello dorado, y le obsequiaba con decenas de besos en su garganta y su cuello. Sabía al jabón con el que le había bañado y, al estar empapado, beber las gotas que decoraban su piel era como beberle a él mismo. Corchel cerró los ojos y se permitió también disfrutar de ese momento tan preciado en el que sólo estaban ambos y su amor.

—Aran vell— murmuró.

La sangre del Rey se inflamó ante el tono de adoración en su voz. Ladeó la cabeza hacia ella y la agarró. Observó sus ojos por un segundo tormentoso antes de besarla, de devorarla con la boca de la misma forma que deseaba hacer con todo lo que era. Salió del agua antes de ceder y meterla a ella dentro, con lo que a la larga sólo les alejaría más del lecho. Su erección la golpeó en el vientre cuando estuvieron frente a frente. La elfa gimió ante la sensación.

—Ci sui 'lî erin lam nîn—masculló Thranduil entre besos. La vio sonrojarse y perder el aliento y no pudo más. La visión prácticamente le quitó la cordura.

La sujetó con rudeza de los hombros, más de la pretendida, y la obligó a agacharse. Corchel obedeció sin rechistar porque ella misma estaba en llamas. Tenía la boca seca en anticipación de los placeres que le daría al Rey. Placeres que ya conocía y a los que era muy, muy aficionada. Abandonó la vista de sus hermosos ojos azules para dedicarle su atención a su pene. Estaba dolorosamente erguido en toda su gloria, con la punta en forma de hongo —que ella se moría por saborear— casi tocando su ombligo. Alzó la mano y enredó los dedos en el escaso vello rubio que cubría ese mástil de carne y los pesados testículos de debajo. Los muslos masculinos se contrajeron por la tensión.

Thranduil la agarró del pelo y empujó su cabeza hacia delante, al mismo tiempo que sus caderas se movían inconscientemente. Sin embargo, no necesitó hacer eso porque Corchel ya había agarrado su pene para metérselo en la boca.

Padre e hija soltaron un gemido gutural. Él la dejó deleitarse, sabiendo que era como una gatita golosa. Sus testículos sufrieron un espasmo ante el pensamiento. Tenía la impresión de que hacía siglos que no estaba dentro de ella. Corchel usó dientes, lengua y dedos para recorrer esa más que familiar extensión de carne. Años y años le permitían reconocer sin pensarlo cada aspecto de su miembro. Las dos gruesas venas que iban a lo largo de toda la longitud, la ligera inclinación del órgano y su sabor almizclado. Chupó y lamió, y acarició y apretó en su afán por devorarle entero, por conseguir todo lo que pudiera de su gusto y de su tacto. Era una gozada sentirlo presionar contra el fondo de su garganta. Al principio siempre lagrimeaba un poco al notar la falta de aire, pero la perseverancia y el amor lo atenuaban pronto.

El rey elfo abandonó su cabello para sujetarla con firmeza por ambos lados de la cara. Consideró que su hija había disfrutado bien de la mamada y que ahora le tocaba a él. Comenzó a bombear contra su boca, haciéndole el amor de la misma forma que más tarde se lo haría a su vagina. Su escroto golpeaba la barbilla de Corchel, quien tenía el rostro contraído en una mueca. Respirar ahora sería mucho más difícil pero a Thranduil no le importaba. Estaba subyugado por la certeza de tenerla totalmente bajo su control.

Entonces la doncella elfa alzó la mirada y le observó con sus ojos grises velados por lágrimas sin derramar. Se apiadó de ella y sacó su pene de su boca, masajeándole la mandíbula para paliar el dolor.

—Buena chica— la elogió con una sonrisa cariñosa.

—Ada— suspiró profundamente. Sus pechos subieron y bajaron y de repente Thranduil no soportó la visión de esa tela ocultándolos de su vista.

La levantó y la despojó de su camisón de satén. Su cuerpo níveo estaba sonrojado y sus pequeños pechos, erguidos tan orgullosamente como su erección, tenían los pezones tan excitados y puntiagudos como la punta de una flecha. Después de un beso profundo, hizo girarse a Corchel y la llevó ante la cama.

—No gûn enni— ordenó Thranduil, su voz suave pero innegablemente autoritaria.

Su hija hizo le que le pidió. Se inclinó sobre el borde del colchón, apoyándose en este para mantenerse en equilibrio. Sintió sus dedos tocándola, sondeándola y prodigándole tiernas caricias. Con un movimiento fluido dejó descansar su torso sobre la cama. Sus senos desnudos quedaron aplastados bajo el peso de su propio cuerpo.

Thranduil tocó los muslos lechosos en un último roce lánguido antes de agarrar su miembro palpitante. Parecía una entidad propia que, al igual que él, se estuviera muriendo de deseo. Así que les dio lo que deseaban, a todos ellos, y penetró a Corchel con un embate decidido. La elfa soltó un gemido profundo y ronco y sus dedos se crisparon con fuerza sobre las pieles que cubrían las sábanas. Estaba tierna, húmeda y dulce y se abrió a él sin ninguna resistencia. Siglos de amor la habían modelado a la par de su contorno con una perfección que ningún artesano de ninguna raza podría ser capaz de igualar. Era como sumergirse en amor puro, regresar a lo más profundo de su ser y ser amado sin tacha y sin tapujos.

—Mi dulce, dulce Mírwen— susurró con amor infinito, mirándola por debajo de sus pestañas.

Su hija giró la cabeza para observarle con sus ojos oscurecidos por encima del hombro y el Rey empezó a moverse. Con fuerza, con ímpetu, sin un asomo de duda. Tomó lo que era suyo y lo desparramó para su disfrute. Thranduil agarró las caderas de Corchel y la penetró infinitas veces. El sonido de la carne húmeda siendo golpeada inundó la estancia junto con los roncos susurros y los gemidos quedos. Los músculos de su padre se contraían por la tensión de explotarla con todo lo que tenía. Para ella era maravilloso. Tanto placer, tanta intimidad. Poder desnudarse completamente con alguien de esa forma le era más preciado que todos los estremecimientos que le recorrían la matriz y los pezones, cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo.

La figura masculina se cernió sobre ella, aplastándola aún más. El calor que desprendía Thranduil la rodeó como una manta y se dejó arropar por él. Él tomó sus pechos entre sus manos y al hacerlo los tomó enteros. Se movió para ajustarse mejor en la nueva posición y sus piernas presionaron las de Corchel y las rodearon, abriéndola todavía más. Fue consciente de una manera más profunda de la presencia de su padre en su interior y apretó la frente contra las pieles, con los ojos cerrados. La acariciaba de una forma que era enloquecedora. La besó en la húmeda piel del cuello y, luego, en una oreja puntiaguda.

No dijo nada, simplemente comenzó a balancearse de nuevo. Con el trasero levantado para recibirle y escondida bajo su cuerpo, no se podía sentir más vulnerable. Pero debido a ello la cercanía entre sus corazones parecía estrecharse de una manera incluso física y el placer se volvía insoportable. Corchel la sentía golpeándola, arándola, hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Marcándola en su propia matriz, en su propia mente.

Los testículos del Rey, que golpeaban sin tregua el trasero de su hija, no aguantaron mucho tiempo antes de contraerse y vaciar todo su contenido dentro de ella. Thranduil rugió con toda la fuerza de su pecho y apretó la figura femenina con tanta intensidad que cuando la cordura regresó a él temió haberle hecho daño. Bombeó un par de veces mientras eyaculaba y el semen llenaba y llenaba la vagina vacía y receptiva de su hija. Con suerte, pensó, esa vez concebirían un hijo. Pero ya habría tiempo para eso. Sus caderas se estremecieron y terminó por fin. Se mantuvieron en silencio una eternidad, escuchando sus propios resuellos.

Poco a poco recuperó el ritmo normal de su respiración, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Corchel. Esta se movió ligeramente para mirarle con dificultad debido a que sus rizos morenos estaban apresados entre ellos. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas. Era tan hermosa.

El rey elfo no escuchó ninguna palabra salir de sus labios, lo vio todo en sus ojos. Entonces dejó que la ira, el dolor, el arrepentimiento y una infinidad de sentimientos que no creía conocer del todo se fueran y quedara sólo lo que sentía por ella. Él tampoco dijo nada y no hizo falta.

* * *

><p><strong>El crédito para las páginas correspondientes se puede ver en mi perfil.<strong>

**Traducciones:**

**-I naw nîn û ben naw gîn:** no estoy de acuerdo.

**-Rhaich, negyth!:** ¡maldición, enanos!

**-Aran vell:** amado rey.

**-Ci sui 'lî erin lam nîn:** eres como miel en mi lengua.

**-No gûn enni:** inclínate hacia delante por mí.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Aquí vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo. Ha sido muy interesante plasmar los conflictos del libro en mi historia y hacerlo de tal forma que incluya a Corchel, así como perfilar ligeramente la psicología de Thranduil respecto a un par de temas importantes de su vida. Aviso que, también, hay una escena de sexo aunque no tan explícita. **

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios y el entusiasmo. A disfrutar :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

La siguiente vez que Thranduil habló con Thorin Escudo de Roble, las cosas parecieron acabar incluso peor. Corchel estuvo presente en todo momento, por supuesto. Estuvo presente cuando el Rey Elfo ofreció su ayuda al errabundo enano, cuando este le tiró su cortesía a la cara. Estuvo presente cuando su padre le habló de unas joyas y un robo, cuando Thorin le acusó de no tener honor. Había hecho una mueca al verle quitar la magia que ocultaba su aflicción, al verle sucumbir de tal forma a la ira. Era doloroso para ella ver lo que los dragones le habían hecho porque no sólo el daño era físico. Para un elfo, inmortal y hermoso, tener que vivir toda su larga vida con tal desfiguración era una carga pesada.

La antipatía que el día anterior había sentido hacia el enano aumentó. Por esa razón, no sabía muy bien por qué se encontraba entonces en las mazmorras, buscando una celda separada de las demás. Tuvo cuidado en no tener encontronazos innecesarios y vigiló bien cada esquina antes de recorrerla. Finalmente detuvo sus pasos y observó al enano que yacía sentado con la espalda apoyada en la roca al otro lado de unos barrotes. Su figura, aunque demasiado robusta, daba la impresión de empequeñecer en una prisión pensada para huéspedes más altos.

Al cabo de unos minutos notó su presencia. La cabeza cubierta de enmarañado pelo negro y gris se giró y se sostuvieron la mirada por quién sabe cuánto.

—Te recuerdo, Thorin Escudo de Roble— dijo Corchel al fin.

El enano apenas parpadeó.

—Nos conocimos en tu montaña y no me causaste la mejor de las impresiones. Ni tu familia. Recuerdo la belleza de tu hogar y la prosperidad y felicidad de tu gente y la codicia que fluye por vuestras venas.

—Es curioso que digas eso, mujer— respondió Thorin. Su voz era dura como el acero—, teniendo en cuenta el amor que siente tu propio rey hacia el oro y las joyas.

—A mi rey le gustan las cosas hermosas y no veo cómo eso puede ser un crimen. A él no le ha cegado el brillo de las gemas y la plata y no demostró nunca descortesía hacia tu reino. Vi como tu padre, a un gesto de Thrór, le mostró al mío unas piedras preciosas que parecían estrellas tomadas del mismo cielo y un montón de oro tan cegador como el propio sol y vi cómo ese mismo enano que se hacía llamar nuestro amigo se burló de mi señor y le engañó. Vi la cara de mi padre pasar de la maravilla más absoluta a la indignación. Indignación justa, si me preguntas...

—No lo hago— gruñó él.

—..., porque fue insultado de la forma más vil.

Thorin se levantó y se acercó a los barrotes pero no los tocó. Se quedó ahí de pie, vestido únicamente con sus botas, pantalones y camisa, y la miró con el rostro ceñudo.

—Mi abuelo no tenía por qué darle nada al rey Thranduil sin un pago. Los tratados de amistad, amistad que los tuyos destruisteis, os proporcionaban suficientes riquezas.

El enano vio cómo el rostro de la elfa se torcía en una mueca de desdén. No parecía un adorno tan bello en ese momento si no que mostraba una inusitada fiereza. Le vino a la memoria ese día hacía tantos años cuando la había visto a la sombra del Rey Elfo como parte de su séquito en Erebor. No había cambiado nada y tampoco la forma en la que observaba a su señor. Había sido después, cuando Thranduil había dado media vuelta para irse, que su expresión había perdido la serenidad y sus ojos se habían encontrado con los de Thorin. Le había mirado con furia y con dureza y no había sabido qué pensar ni esperar. Puede que fuera a descubrirlo tiempo después en una mazmorra élfica.

Corchel le miró con impasibilidad. Sin simpatía. Sus palabras no parecían afectarla como a Thranduil.

—No se trataba de dar, enano— ignoró la acusación de la negación de pago y Thorin no pudo discernir si al dirigirse a él lo hacía con displicencia o no—, sino de respetar. Y ahora tú muestras la misma imprudencia que tu padre y abuelo— guardó silencio unos segundos, sin añadir nada más—. Hace mucho que no se sabe nada de Smaug el Dorado y hay varios que le creen muerto. Yo, sin embargo, sostengo que el mal que asola esta tierra no es tan fácil de erradicar y por tanto me temo que tu decisión... si es la que creo que es— añadió tras un momento de silencio—, te lleve a consecuencias que no quieras aceptar, Thorin Escudo de Roble. Si eres el rey que alegas ser, debes saber que de tus acciones depende la suerte de otros.

Thorin la maldijo en su mente mil y mil veces más. No necesitaba ni quería a una elfa entrometida que le aleccionara, como si en su vida no hubiera tenido que encarar situaciones difíciles. Súbitamente sintió una ira colosal contra Corchel. Ella, con su apostura tan apacible, su piel sin mácula y su corona brillante, nunca había tenido que encarar la suerte que él y su pueblo habían corrido. Miles de años debía haber vivido y siempre con comodidades, sin temer por su vida. Y muchos días de migraciones se podrían haber evitado si su rey hubiera proporcionado ayuda y no traición.

No escucharía ni una palabra más.

—Puedes decirle lo mismo a tu rey— escupió con asco antes de girarse e, insolente, darle la espalda.

Escuchó su profundo jadeo pero en ningún momento —quizás por estupidez, quizás por cabezonería— temió las represalias que su desplante pudiera originar. Era hijo de reyes, de la línea de Durin, y su destino y el de su compañía no se verían afectados por los suaves reproches de la hija del Rey Elfo del Bosque Negro.

Resultó que la única consecuencia que sus palabras tuvieron fue una doble ración en las siguientes comidas.

Un par de semanas después recibió otra sorpresa bajo la forma de su saqueador. El astuto y bravo hobbit había conseguido burlar la vigilancia de los Elfos del Bosque durante todo ese tiempo, rapiñando comida y bebida siempre que le era posible para su siempre hambriento estómago. Su anillo mágico demostró que era más que útil porque gracias a su poder de volver invisible a Bilbo, Thorin pudo intercambiar mensajes con su compañía y proporcionarles aliento y esperanzas. Aunque la esperanza más grande residía en el propio saqueador.

Corchel había intentado desterrar de sus pensamientos a los enanos a pesar de que cada día era consciente de su presencia bajo los pies. Se había convencido de que únicamente había querido convencer al enano de decirle a Thranduil todo lo que quería oír pero había sido demasiado ingenua al pensar que uno de su raza podría ver la verdad y sensatez —cualquier clase de sensatez— en sus consejos.

Inhaló profundamente el aire del bosque. No era tan puro como antaño y en muchos lugares la luz del sol iluminaba con timidez, no obstante seguía siendo su hogar. Su corazón se sentía más ligero y un montón de recuerdos agradables le acudieron a la mente. Puede que su padre se equivocara y nada malo viniera de la presencia de los enanos. Sus presentimientos podrían ser errados y el dragón haber perecido mucho tiempo ha. Quizás era cuestión de esperar para que la negrura que envolvía al bosque remitiera y la vida volviera a abrirse paso. Era el orden natural de la cosas, se decía, y tenía que confiar en eso. Quizás todo saldría bien.

Sus oídos captaron un crujido pero algo le dijo que no se trataba de las arañas. Se giró a mirar y distinguió la peluda cola de una ardilla negra antes de que esta se escondiera entre las ramas de un haya. Sonrió con suavidad y deseó haberse traído algo con lo que entretenerse más allá de su propia compañía pero la urgencia que la había acometido para salir a pasear había sido demasiado repentina e intensa. Había abandonado a Thranduil inmiscuido en sus propios asuntos y, como había sentido que no la necesitaba, había deseado pasar un poco de tiempo con ella misma.

—Pareces muy aburrida, muinthel.

La repentina aparición de Legolas fue toda una alegría para su corazón. Ambos hermanos pasaron el resto de la tarde en el bosque, charlando entre los árboles y persiguiendo a ciervos y conejos como un par de niños por el simple placer de contemplarlos. Compartieron el pan y el queso que una familia de elfos que vivía entre las ramas de un gran roble les dio y los disfrutaron a la orilla del río, tumbados sobre la hojarasca, con sus largos mechones entrelazados como manchas de tinta, con cuidado de no dejarse embaucar por las visiones que inundaban el aire. Rieron como críos y por unos momentos fue eso lo que fueron.

Demasiado pronto la noche cayó sobre ellos y Corchel lamentó que el delicioso tiempo pasado con Legolas estuviera a punto de acabar. Le miró de reojo y observó su sonrisa satisfecha y sus ojos clavados en las hojas de los árboles y en la cada vez más tenue claridad que se colaba entre ellas.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes por Tauriel?— preguntó de pronto.

El niño que habitaba en el otro elfo se marchó y se giró a mirarla con pasmo.

—¿Qué?

Parecía tan sorprendido, tan desprevenido. Casi como si fuera un pensamiento ajeno a él. Pero a ella no podía engañarla.

—Ya me has oído, Legolas— repuso con suavidad. Esbozó una sonrisa—: ¿Qué pasa? Ni que no fuera evidente.

—No sé qué quieres decir. Tauriel es sólo una elfa, una amiga.

Legolas no parecía estar a la defensiva pero había inseguridad en sus ojos. Su hermana no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué. ¿Podría dudar de sus propios sentimientos o, peor, de que estos fueran o pudieran ser correspondidos? Se le ocurrió que debía ser una cosa horrible esa de vivir sin la certeza del amor.

—Sé cómo la miras, sé lo que tu corazón parece cantar cuando estáis juntos. Y ada también lo ve, ¿sabes? Creo que lo sabemos todos. Y no es nada malo, muindor, mi querido hermano.

Entonces sí que el rostro del elfo se volvió impertérrito y dio la impresión de ser el vivo retrato de Thranduil. Hacía pensar en una época anterior en la que el Rey, sin tener que cargar con ese peso, habría sido más joven y más despreocupado. Corchel se preguntó si eso podría ser incluso posible.

—Él no sabe nada— refunfuñó Legolas, incorporándose sobre los codos, el rostro sombrío.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y también levantó su espalda del suelo. Algunas ramitas y hojas secas se desprendieron de su pelo y cayeron sobre su vestido. No le dio un segundo pensamiento a su cabello enmarañado y bajó la mirada para quitar unos rastrojos de su vientre.

—No digas eso, Legolas. Sigo sin conseguir entender por qué os enfrentáis constantemente. Es innecesario que afiances tu posición...

—Yo no hago tal cosa— la interrumpió con indignación—. Simplemente me apresuro a hacerle saber a nuestro padre cuándo está equivocado.

—Quizás te apresuras demasiado— comentó Corchel con sequedad.

Se mantuvieron la mirada por unos minutos, sin hablar, en lo que a todas luces les pareció una batalla de voluntades. Empero fue la elfa la que acabó sonriendo para quitarle hierro al asunto. No quería pelearse con su hermano y tampoco había un verdadero motivo para ello.

—Bueno, a pesar de que te has desviado muy bien del tema, quiero saber qué es lo que sientes por Tauriel.

—Creía que habíamos dejado ese tema.

Corchel rió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. El otro vio cómo su pelo barría el suelo.

—Nada más alejado de la realidad. Tu persistencia puede ser grande, Legolas, pero la mía también. No olvides con qué elfos me crié— sonrió de buen humor.

A la memoria de Legolas vinieron recuerdos de la infancia de su hermana, cuando era una pequeña, tímida y dulce criatura que estaba todo el rato escondida tras las faldas de su madre y más tarde, al morir esta, de él y Thranduil. Criarla sin una presencia maternal no había sido fácil pero sí muy reconfortante. Con los años demostró una fuerte tenacidad que era tanto heredada como aprendida.

Las buenas memorias le hicieron recuperar un poco la jovialidad. Miró a Corchel de reojo, luchando por no sonreír.

—Ahora estoy seguro de que teníamos que haberte abandonado a la merced de ardillas y conejos. Sanguinarias bestias, estas.

Su comentario le ganó un puñetazo lleno de saña de su hermana y acabaron rodando por el suelo y despreciando toda su dignidad de hijos de reyes. Entre el revoltijo de terciopelos y cueros verdes y oscuros, de cabellos largos y sucios se dejaban oír unas carcajadas que se asemejaban al entrechocar de unas campanitas. Era ciertamente un sonido dichoso.

No tuvieron más remedio que regresar al palacio poco después, con el sol ya oculto tras el horizonte. Saludaron con parsimonia a los guardias apostados a la entrada e ignoraron con un par de sonrisas las miradas sorprendidas. Los hermanos estaban tan erguidos como unos jóvenes árboles e incluso tenían adheridos a la ropa, piel y pelo barro, ramitas y hojas para demostrarlo.

Thranduil y Tauriel les recibieron sin pretenderlo ya que tuvieron un encontronazo mientras el Rey hablaba con su capitana. Se detuvieron al ver a Corchel y Legolas y parecieron tan perplejos como los elfos que les habían visto en su camino de vuelta.

Nadie dijo anda al principio. Legolas se recolocó el cinturón y Corchel intentó con disimulo peinar algunos mechones de pelo. Dirigió una sonrisa a su padre y pupila.

—Hemos tenido un encontronazo con unas ardillas y unos conejos— soltó lo primero que le vino a la mente.

No tuvo que preocuparse porque su hermano supo estar a la altura de las circunstancias. Con toda su recién recuperada dignidad, contestó muy serio:

—Ciertamente unas sanguinarias criaturas.

La elfa silvana necesitó hacer un verdadero acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no comenzar a carcajearse allí mismo. Después de echarle un vistazo a Thranduil con el rabillo del ojo, constató que tal cosa no hubiera sido algo inteligente. Se acercó hasta Legolas y desprendió una pequeña salpicadura de barro seco que manchaba la pechera de su túnica.

—Me alegra ver que habéis retornado sanos y salvos de dicha cuita.

El elfo la miró desde su altura, apenas mayor que la suya, y sonrió ligeramente. Corchel estaba sonrojada aunque se podía ver que tenía dificultades para no reír también. Thranduil, con un profundo suspiro cargado de exasperación, se alejó pero no sin antes mirarles por encima del hombro y decir:

—Ionneg, tienes un poco de excremento de zorro en el pelo.

La vergüenza por saberse descubierta no impidió que Corchel acudiera a sus habitaciones y le recibiera en su cuerpo con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre. Es más, al Rey se la antojó presa de una extraordinaria vitalidad y esa vez fue él quien acabó siendo subyugado, cosa que no le pareció, tampoco, del todo mal. Dejó su cuerpo a merced de su hija y disfrutó de cada caricia, arañazo y apretón que le dio. Ciñó con fuerza sus caderas mientras Corchel le cabalgaba, llena de ardor y de jadeos violentos, y Thranduil sólo pudo mirarla y maravillarse del brillo que el sudor concedía a su piel, de la largura sedosa de sus guedejas oscuras y del sabor de sus labios. Sentía como si estuviera a punto de romperse, con cada miembro tan tenso como un arco presto a disparar su flecha mortal. No fue una flecha lo que disparó pero aun así fue como si hubiera herido de muerte a su hija. Gimió y contorsionó su espalda, agarrándose desesperada al pecho de su padre, y su cara adquirió una expresión de doloroso placer al tiempo que utilizaba una de sus manos para acariciarse ese diminuto botón de carne. Se unió a su éxtasis sin demora.

Thranduil se incorporó para aferrarla de la cabeza e inclinarla, obligándola a yacer sobre él. Besó la frente de Corchel pero ella no se dejó engatusar tan fácilmente. Era como si estuviera hechizada por algún encantamiento. Le miró con ojos brillantes y el Rey vio deseo y tempestades.

Ella posó su mano sobre su mejilla herida y el elfo supo que incluso a través del encanto podía ver su desfiguración, que era a esta a la que estaba tocando en realidad, la que estaba acariciando. Corchel movió los labios pero él no oyó nada. Entonces le miró de nuevo y Thranduil, cautivo, le devolvió la mirada. La ilusión se deslizó sin que pudiera evitarlo y la elfa sonrió.

Sus dedos tocaron con arrobo las crestas e irregularidades que conformaban ese amasijo de carne y tendones. Su padre pensó súbitamente que parecía verle más hermoso. Qué tontería.

—Hay tanto dolor en ti, ada, pero también tanta belleza. Ci veleth e-guil nîn— susurró antes de besarle en los labios.

A su pesar el rey elfo notó que su corazón no permanecía impasible a tales palabras y se negó rotundamente a ello. Abrazó a Corchel contra su pecho, ocultando su rostro de su vista, y luchó consigo mismo porque su expresión no dejara traslucir nada. Necesitaba recuperar el control de sí mismo, de sus pensamientos y emociones, y no dejarse llevar. Porque un poco estaba bien, y más si era con ella, pero había cosas a las que Thranduil no podía dejar marchar y su herida había sido fuente de sufrimiento durante mucho tiempo, más del que su hija había estado viva. Había aprendido a convivir con el dolor del fracaso y a sacar fuerzas de él. Lo había convertido en una máscara llegando a comprender que ese engaño escondía la verdadera identidad.

Y si la miraba, si escuchaba lo que decían sus ojos, dejaría de creerlo y, quizás, estaría perdido.

Dormitaron a lo largo de la noche. Dormir a la manera de los Hombres y Enanos les era algo ajeno y inútil. Aun así, si cualquiera hubiera pasado por allí —suponiendo que la puerta no permaneciera cerrada—, no les habría visto aprovechar esas horas para disfrutar el uno del otro, ni para el amor ni para las palabras, si no que hubieran vislumbrado a un par de elfos reposar en silencio y escuchando sus mutuas inhalaciones. Sus ojos entrecerrados y sus expresiones serenas les hacían parecer más etéreos que nunca.

Cerca del alba Corchel se empezó a sentir demasiado inquieta como para seguir en silencio. Por debajo de las sábanas y pieles, trazó líneas y florituras sobre el costado de Thranduil. Ningún músculo se contrajo. Sin embargo, si hubiera alzado la vista, le habría visto sonreír con suavidad.

—Estaba pensando— intentó conferir a su tono de voz una inflexión casual— que si matamos a las arañas en sus nidos, acabaríamos definitivamente con el problema.

El cuerpo de Thranduil no se puso rígido, fue el aire alrededor de ellos. La doncella elfa continúo con sus caricias como si no lo notara. Su padre supo inmediatamente con quién había hablado y en defensa de quién hablaba.

—Ya he tenido esta conversación con Tauriel. Puedes decirle que mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma.

Finalmente Corchel le miró, apoyando la barbilla sobre su torso. Thranduil inclinó la cabeza para devolverle la mirada a su vez. Alargó la mano para acariciarle el cabello.

—Pero, ada, sabes que es lo más sensato. ¿Por qué no deberían destruir los nidos? No es como si fueran a correr más peligro. Apenas el Sendero de los Elfos es lo suficientemente seguro estos días. Ella tiene razón.

—Es sorprendente— masculló él— como la presencia de Tauriel continúa y continúa apareciendo entre estas sábanas. Voy a empezar a ponerme celoso.

Su hija sonrió. Había notado la aspereza en su declaración pero sólo podía sentir cariño en respuesta. Se inclinó para besarle y, tras eso, delimitarle con un dedo una de sus sorprendentemente oscuras y espesas cejas.

—No puedo evitarlo. Después de todo, es como mi hija.

Thranduil clavó la mirada en una de las lámparas que iluminaban con una sutil luz la estancia, proyectando sombras sobre las paredes y el suelo. No había ventanas porque estaban bajo tierra y en incontables ocasiones había sentido el corazón dolorido por la falta de luz solar o por no poder ver árboles ni flores mientras descansaba. Quiso decir que algún día ella tendría hijos propios y serían los más regios de todos por llevar su sangre por partida doble. No lo hizo. Hacía mucho tiempo que eran dueños del cuerpo del otro y no había ocurrido. Los hijos eran acontecimientos insólitos en la vida de los suyos, lo sabía, y tal vez su cuota había sido completada ya. Tal vez no tenía derecho a ser más bendecido.

De repente hasta sus oídos llegaron increpaciones, gritos y toda clase de juramentos. Oyeron cómo alguien corría y unas voces se alejaron y otras se acercaron. Se acercaron tanto, de hecho, que acabaron ante las puertas de Thranduil. Para entonces, el Rey ya tenía el ceño fruncido y una reprimenda preparada en los labios por molestar su sosiego.

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe y un par de elfos, entre los que se encontraba Galion, el mayordomo —que parecía muy perjudicado, con la nariz roja y agarrándose las sienes— y un guardia. No se podía decir quién estaba más mortificado pero fue el soldado el que, mostrando un poco de decisión, habló:

—Mi Rey, ha ocurrido algo. Los enanos...— se interrumpió, echando una mirada nerviosa al otro sirviente que este devolvió—. Los enanos...

—¿Sí?— le increpó Thranduil con impaciencia, incorporándose sobre los codos, al verle vacilar—. ¿Los enanos qué, guardia? ¿Los enanos qué?

—Han escapado.

Y esto les había resultado a los susodichos enanos relativamente fácil. Claro está que nada hubiera llegado a buen término, ni siquiera hubieran podido poner un pie dos pasos más allá de los barrotes de sus celdas, si no hubiera sido por Bilbo Bolsón, al que después de esto la compañía tuvo en más consideración aún. También había sido fácil meterse en los barriles, aunque con reticencia. Lo que de ninguna forma había sido ni sencillo ni divertido había sido el viaje. Más adelante, cuando recuperaran el resuello y consiguieran reanimar a los desfallecidos Dori, Ori, Nori, Oin y Gloin, llegarían ante las puertas de la Ciudad del Lago y serían recibidos por unos atónitos habitantes y un desconfiado gobernador que, al saber la identidad de Thorin Escudo de Roble, les darían cobijo y ayuda del todo alborozados.

Mientras tanto, en el reino de Thranduil corría el descontrol. Nadie era capaz de dar con los enanos desaparecidos ni de averiguar a dónde habían ido. El cómo habían escapado era también desconocido y tenía a los guardias perplejos. Tauriel, en calidad de capitana, llevó a cabo un exhaustivo interrogatorio con unas cuantas interrupciones y aportaciones, como le gustaba llamarlas al Rey, que degeneró en nada. Según pasaban los días los ánimos generales se fueron calmando y Corchel intentó, con tacto y sutilidad, apartar la mente de su padre de ese asunto.

Pero parecía imposible. El odio visceral teñido de miedo y espanto que se había grabado en el corazón del Rey el último día de Doriath no le dejó descansar y apenas comer. Su hija tenía que luchar hora tras hora para sacarle algo más que órdenes furiosas de venganza y sueños desesperados de horror.

—Ada, tienes que intentar olvidarlo— sollozó una noche, sentada entre las sábanas.

—No puedo. No lo entiendes. No puedo. La sangre, la muerte. ¡La muerte! ¡Mujeres, niños! No sabes cómo fue, cómo fue luchar por los tuyos, por tu hogar, mientras a tu alrededor aquellos por los que matabas morían por el fuego y el acero— cerró los ojos mas le fue imposible escapar de sus palabras, de sus recuerdos. Cerró los ojos y volvió a verlo, volvió a recordar ese día en el que los Enanos vencieron—, ¡por acero enano!— lanzó un grito de tal agonía que Corchel temió que perdiera la cordura allí mismo.

Quiso abrazarle y acariciarle el cabello. Susurrarle palabras consoladoras al oído y decirle que todo estaría bien. Thranduil, encogido sobre sí mismo y sujetándose la cabeza con las manos, se lo permitió contra todo pronóstico.

—Pero ojalá... ojalá pudieras— susurró ella.

—Nunca, nunca. Antes olvidaré mi nombre que olvidar eso.

El Rey Elfo del Bosque Negro se rindió y por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo se permitió llorar. Y lloró en el regazo de su hija y tiñó sus ropas de lágrimas tan espesas como la sangre y se abandonó murmurando sobre la codicia de los enanos.

* * *

><p><strong>El crédito para las páginas correspondientes se puede ver en mi perfil.<strong>

**Traducciones:**

**-Muinthel:** hermana.

**-Ada:** papá.

**-Muindor:** hermano.

**-Ionneg:** hijo mío.

**-****Ci veleth e-guil nîn:** eres el amor de mi vida.


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! Y seguimos con la historia :) No voy a entrar en demasiados detalles porque ya se verá todo aunque sólo decir que este capítulo en concreto puede ser bastante interesante ^^ También quiero decir que como llevo unos días enferma y me quedaré sin ordenador porque van a arreglarlo no sé si el siguiente estará para dentro de una semana. **

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios y el entusiasmo. A disfrutar :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

Había pocas cosas que Corchel más apreciara que la paz y aún no tenía ni idea de cuánto llegaría a desearla. Echar la tarde tranquilamente con un libro y una taza de té dulce junto con Tauriel o engatusar a su hermano para unirse a ella en una práctica con el arpa para que diera vida con su hermosa voz a las partituras que ella había compuesto. Pasear con su padre y ver el anochecer en el horizonte sin ninguna araña de por medio y sus cuerpos como única fuente de calor. Cosas normales que siempre había dado por hecho y que de repente tomaron un cariz totalmente distinto.

Thranduil se tranquilizó en unos pocos días y llegaron al acuerdo tácito de no volver a hablar de lo ocurrido. La expresión pétrea del Rey le había dejado claro que no importaban las circunstancias. Pero no era tan fácil. Ella había accedido, claro, qué otra cosa podría hacer mas que complacerle. Nadie podía ir por ahí simplemente llevándole la contraria, después de todo no era alguien con quien jugar. Corchel sabía que nadie en toda la Tierra Media olvidaba nunca que su padre había reinado toda su vida sin la necesidad de ningún anillo de poder y ella lo tenía más presente que los demás. Sin embargo, tener que obedecerle en este caso trajo una inusitada amargura a su corazón. ¿Acaso ella sólo valía como desahogo, como consuelo, pero no era lo suficientemente buena para ganar lo que había dentro de su mente? Un pensamiento amargo que no la había importunado antes y por esa misma razón parecía más insoportable. Llegó a preguntarse si toda su vida había estado engañada como una tonta enferma de amor y pasaron días en los que no pudo dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Aún así su corazón se rebelaba y se negaba a dudar del amor de Thranduil.

Y si este se dio cuenta de que algo no iba como debería, no lo dijo. Corchel fingía bien. En la corte del Bosque Negro había que aprender a ser más certero que una flecha y muchas veces los elfos hacían honor a su fama de peligrosos, aunque los juegos de los cortesanos se habían vuelto súbitamente aburridos y carentes de propósito. Más de una vez abandonó la sala del trono en busca de la soledad de los salones privados. Quería dejar de pensar lo que pensaba, calmar sus inquietudes que no servían para nada. Un día abandonó a su padre para dirigirse a la biblioteca y su expresión mostraba tan cantidad de congoja que alguien la siguió.

Este alguien encontró a Corchel de rodillas sobre el suelo, con la respiración acelerada y la vista clavada en un montón desperdigado de pergaminos y tomos que daba a entender muy poca delicadeza y preocupación hacia su valioso contenido. Este alguien sintió infinito pánico al verla comenzar a llorar.

La delgada figura de la doncella del Rey contrastaba poderosamente en la enormidad de la habitación. Era como una hormiga en medio de un bosque, porque incluso la biblioteca había sido diseñada como si hubiera sido creada entre árboles. No había una estancia igual en todo el reino de Thranduil.

Pasó un segundo y una eternidad hasta que Corchel sintió que alguien se arrodillaba a su lado sin decir palabra. No apartó la vista de las letras de las páginas que leía.

—Nunca había prestado atención a esto. Siempre habían sido tinta sobre el papel, nada que pareciera real. Un cuento acontecido a otras personas, en otro tiempo. Casi en otro mundo— dijo entonces.

Tauriel se mantuvo en silencio, esperando. No sé preguntó a dónde quería ir a parar.

—Nunca he vivido una guerra y siempre que me hablaban de ellas, mis tutores, mi padre... Nunca parecía real. Nunca lo era. Simplemente tenía que saberlo, tenía que saber quién llevaba razón y quién no y lo que estaba mal. Pero eran lecciones, no realidades— la elfa ahogó un sollozo. Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y su cabello ocultó sus ojos de la vista—. Y a él nunca pareció... Ú-iston... Siempre lo ha hecho sonar tan fácil. Un héroe a mis ojos y resulta... Coger las armas y hacer lo correcto, mostrar valor, luchar. Mi padre es tan valiente, hening. Siempre ha sido un titán para mí.

Cuando un silencio siguió a su declaración y no lo rompió, Tauriel empezó a inquietarse. Mostraba una apariencia realmente abatida. Se volvió a preguntar qué podría haberles pasado. Con suavidad y cautela, como si se acercara a un cervatillo asustado y tímido, posó la mano sobre el hombro de Corchel y la acarició reconfortantemente. No era mucho pero devolvió al presente a la otra elfa.

—No me imaginaba que era tan difícil— musitó.

—Matar siempre es una responsabilidad— respondió Tauriel—. Pero cuando lo haces por defender a los tuyos supongo que se vuelve más soportable— de todas formas no lo entendía muy bien. Durante toda su vida había cazado orcos y arañas gigantes, con la única excepción de algún temerario y solitario cazador furtivo, y no era difícil en absoluto. La sensación de disparar, de hecho, era bastante emocionante. Claro que ella nunca había estado en una guerra, y su señor en varias, cosa que había deseado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Anhelaba probarse de esa manera.

—No lo entiendes, nunca le había visto así... Si él... si él no es una roca, inalterable, inmutable, resistente y dura entonces yo... Cuando era pequeña y le miraba ahí, en lo alto de su bonito trono, pensaba: «Vaya... Nunca me va a pasar nada. Nunca va a ocurrir nada malo».

A la joven capitana no se le ocurrió nada que decir y eso no molestó a Corchel. Simplemente se quedó allí haciéndole compañía mientras ojeaba escritos tras escritos sobre La Ruina de Doriath y La Guerra de la Alianza, vivencias plasmadas en el papel como meras anécdotas, números y estrategias en lugar de la realidad y pesadilla que fueron para el Rey Elfo del Bosque Negro.

Las horas pasaron y tuvo que insistir para que Corchel abandonara la biblioteca. Estaban muy cerca de perderse la cena y sabía que, como la hija del Rey seguía sumida en profundas cavilaciones, encargarse de que Thranduil no se inquietara por su ausencia y empezara a preguntarle dependía de ella. Así que Tauriel la acompañó a sus habitaciones y la ayudó a arreglarse un poco con bastante premura. Cepilló su cabello casi descuidadamente y dejó los frasquitos de esencias, perfumes o lo que fuesen por imposibles. En todo el proceso, que no tomó mucho tiempo, la doncella sólo permaneció sentada ante el tocador. Su arpa abandonada un par de pasos más allá daba la impresión de compartir su aura desdichada.

—No sé qué ha pasado entre vosotros— susurró Tauriel con suavidad— pero estoy convencida de que no es tan grave como piensas. Avo drasto.

Corchel no respondió. De todas formas, parecía un poco más animada y no hubo necesidad de arrastrarla hacia el comedor.

Si alguno de sus compañeros de mesa se dio cuenta del tenso estado de ánimo no lo hicieron saber. La hija del Rey apenas probó bocado durante toda la velada mientras que, a su lado, Thranduil parecía ingerir una copa de vino tras otra de ese al que era tan aficionado. Comió con más apetito, como si tuviera que suplir la carencia de su hija, y disfrutó con jovialidad maliciosa de las pullas que dirigió a varios de los cortesanos que aquella noche el rey elfo había permitido que compartieran su mesa.

Cuando llegó el plato estrella de la noche —un venado relleno de codornices rellanas de manzanas asadas que habría llenado de admiración incluso el estómago de un enano— Thranduil se cansó de la actitud distante de su hija. La obligó a comer de su mano y frunció el ceño cuando ella no pareció disfrutar el exquisito bocado. Lo mismo ocurrió con el vino, del que de todas formas Corchel se negó a beber mucho. Su padre la agarró de la cintura y sintió el repentino impulso de colocarla sobre su regazo si tal cosa no hubiera sido del todo indigna de cualquier actitud civilizada. Sobre todo en público. Finalmente la besó en la mejilla y ella respondió con una pequeña sonrisa que, sin embargo, era una de las de ella. Corchel le miró a los ojos un momento y él los vio llenos de amor y una ligera tristeza.

—Ni melig?— preguntó de súbito.

Ella pareció sorprendida pero volvió a sonreír al ver el brillo en la mirada de Thranduil que desmentía su expresión severa.

—Gi melin— respondió y entonces, por unos instantes, lo volvió a tener claro en su corazón.

Él no devolvió sus palabras y ella no le hizo la misma pregunta aunque estuvo muriéndose de ganas el resto de la cena. Más tranquila, pese a todo, permaneció con una expresión serena en el rostro hasta el final.

Para su sorpresa Thranduil no le permitió regresar a sus cámaras si no que la agarró de la mano y la llevó directamente hacia las suyas. La expresión del mayordomo del Rey cuando vio a su señor prácticamente arrastrando de forma tan ignominiosa a su hija no tuvo precio; menos aún lo tuvo, incluso, su rostro cuando apenas escapó indemne del encuentro después de que Thranduil le hubiera dirigido una mirada llena de enfado acerado. Aquello le hizo recordar al desdichado sirviente el incidente de los maleducados enanos y su huida tan poco oportuna.

Nada más entrar Corchel se encontró a sí misma contra la pesada puerta de madera y la casi sofocante presencia de su padre ante ella. Tuvo que inclinar la cabeza para encontrar sus ojos azules porque a esa distancia su extraordinaria altura se hacía más evidente aun. La cortina de lacio pelo rubio la refugió del mundo cuando Thranduil escondió el rostro en su cuello. La elfa se estremeció hasta la punta de sus pies debido a los intensos besos que le comenzó a prodigar. Sin tener en cuenta su melancolía se sintió fundir en calor puro.

—Mi Mírwen, mi preciada Mírwen...— los susurros de Thranduil eran quedos y estaban llenos de urgencia mientras luchaba por levantarle las faldas hasta las caderas.

El corazón de Corchel tronaba dentro de su pecho como una docena de caballos a la carrera y cerró los ojos, disfrutando en lo más profundo ese momento. Las palabras luchaban por abrirse camino hacia sus labios y durante unos segundos quiso contenerlas para no estropear esos maravillosos sentimientos pero, entonces, con dolorosa exactitud recordó la visión del rostro de su padre desgarrado por la pena y los recuerdos y se armó de valor.

—¿Pero acaso es eso verdad...?— una amargura que no quería imprimir en sus palabras la sorprendió tanto como a él—. Mírwen, Mírwen... ¿Soy de verdad algo preciado o... simplemente una... joya? Una preciosa joya... ¿para acaparar sin contemplaciones?

Al principio no vio nada más que confusión en Thranduil y su aliento con olor a vino se hizo dolorosamente audible mientras el Rey intentaba superar sus ansias llenas de pasión para escucharla, para comprenderla. Él recolocó un mechón detrás de su oreja, dejando a la vista su punta picuda, y encontró su mirada. Habló con decisión, sintiendo que había fantasmas que ahuyentar.

—Eres mi más preciado tesoro, Mírwen...— frunció el ceño ligeramente y, al verla inclinar la cabeza, le agarró la barbilla—. Lo sabes. Lo sé. No comprendo...

—Me das tu deseo y tu corazón pero a veces parece que no soy digna de tu confianza— espetó Corchel. Lágrimas de frustración empezaron a reunirse en sus ojos—. N-no me permites escucharte cuando los recuerdos te atormentan, no me dejas saber cómo fueron las cosas de verdad... Sé que la historia de nuestra familia ha sido dura, ada, de verdad que lo sé... Y puede que mi vida haya estado llena de comodidades y no obstante... no obstante aprecio cada cosa que tengo y sé que esto ha costado sangre. ¡Soy digna de saber, ada! Soy digna de todo...— suspiró de forma violenta, queriendo sentir toda la confianza de la que hablaba— soy digna de todo lo que tienes.

Nadie dijo nada en lo que pareció una edad completa y Corchel estuvo esperando tener que enfrentar su furia e indignación en cualquier momento. Mas tal cosa no sucedió. Thranduil agarró su rostro entre sus manos y juntó sus cuerpos aun más a pesar de parecer imposible.

—Eres digna. Eres digna de cualquier cosa. De mi amor, mi ardor y sobre todo mi confianza. Pero, iellig, ¿acaso no te das cuenta que no existe otra persona hacia la que sienta más intimidad? Nadie conoce mi corazón como tú— agarró una de sus manos y se la llevó al pecho. Entonces sonrió con suavidad—. Quizás es cierto que hay cosas... de las que no me gusta hablar. No es porque no quiera decírtelo a ti en concreto, porque no me fíe de ti, si no... Hay hechos muy dolorosos y contarlos produce el mismo sufrimiento que estos trajeron consigo en su día.

Corchel bebió de la visión ante ella mientras sus palabras calaban con suavidad en su mente y por primera vez en días dejó de preocuparse acerca del arrebato emocional que su padre había tenido esa otra noche. Escucharle decir esas cosas, cosas que en realidad ella sabía que sabía, fue un bálsamo. Y sonrió, sonrió tanto como para eclipsar las estrellas, y le abrazó.

—Cuando sea que me lo cuentes, escucharé.

—Y llegará el día en que lo haré.

—Gwestog?

—Gweston.

Levantó la cabeza para mirarle y el repentino deseo la dejó temblando. Acarició sus brazos cubiertos por el lujoso terciopelo escarlata y vislumbró el mismo anhelo en sus ojos que la recorría. Le acarició la mejilla.

—Ahora olvidemos las palabras, ada— susurró.

Una sonrisa peligrosa frunció sus labios y Corchel se encontró de nuevo presionada contra la puerta sin poder respirar apenas. En unos segundos volvió a tener la falda subida y las ásperas manos de Thranduil entre las piernas. Tuvo que sujetarse a él para no derrumbarse, arqueando la espalda cuando unos estremecimientos agudos de placer la sobrevinieron. Unos dedos separaron sus labios vaginales y los sintió en su interior presionando al mismo tiempo que su muñeca cubierta por el terciopelo acariciaba el botón carnoso encima de ellos.

—Cenin den i limmida anin lû— Thranduil sonaba muy divertido y complacido. Lo único que su hija pudo expresar en respuesta fue un gemido.

Sin embargo, Corchel pudo reunir suficiente mal humor juguetón para golpearle en el pecho con los puños justo antes de que él la agarrara por las caderas y la obligara a rodearle la cintura con las piernas.

—Eres una pequeña fiera, iellig— sonrió. La besó y le bajó el escote de por sí bastante pronunciado del vestido para dejar sus pechos al descubierto y los acarició con acaparador descuido.

Finalmente la penetró con un golpe certero sin apenas bajarse los pantalones y ahogó sus jadeos con su boca. Agarró sus nalgas desnudas, después la embistió repetidamente, embargado de un amor furioso que demandaba bajar de forma rápida la fiebre.

—Eso no es...— masculló Corchel. Pronto olvidó lo que quería decir y usó toda su fuerza en concentrarse en seguir respirando. Fruncía la boca de tal modo que se asemejaba a un pez fuera del agua.

—Eso no es, ¿qué?— insistió él. Apretó los dientes y se recolocó, obligando a su hija a arquear las piernas en el aire y a dejarlas sin sujeción para poder acomodarle.

No resultó algo acertado porque el nuevo ángulo trajo consigo un placer inusitado que sólo se podía alcanzar con destreza y generalmente azar. La elfa se agarró a los brazos de Thranduil con todo su cuerpo retumbando, abusado, mientras tenía la sensación de estar muriéndose. El clímax de gozo no tardó en llegar y la dejó dócil y maleable como metal fundido. Empero el Rey continuó y lo hizo durante un buen rato haciendo honor a su nombre y demostrándolo con creces. Cada poco dejaba besos sobre sus senos que eran como toques de mariposas o le acariciaba el cabello con arrobo. Esto era algo altamente erótico para los elfos, que lo consideraban el rasgo de belleza más destacable y aumentaba esta según la largura de los mechones. Los rizos morenos de Corchel, tan comunes entre los sindar y que hacían su nombre tan acertado, llegaban a sus caderas y tenían un brillo que, especialmente a la luz de las velas o las estrellas, recordaba al manto aterciopelado de la cúpula celeste. Ni que decir tiene que Thranduil adoraba su melena como sólo un macho Elfo podía hacerlo con el pelo de su amante y frecuentemente la agasajaba con joyas, alhajas y tocados con el que embellecerlo. Más adelante esa noche la obligaría a vestir algunos para su disfrute.

Thranduil la llevó ante el fuego, aún encendido, para resguardarla contra su pecho y abrazarla y volver a tomarla una vez más. Estaba hipnotizado por el tintineo y la visión de las joyas brillando por la lumbre en su cabello y moviéndose al ritmo de sus cuerpos. Acarició toda su piel y se maravilló de la diferencia entre ellos. Y sin embargo sus corazones latían como uno, fundamentalmente, en esos momentos.

Súbitamente la visión de sus guedejas le trajo a la mente el recuerdo de otros rizos y las ganas de saborearla se le hicieron insoportables. Salió de ella con un sonido húmedo y recostó a Corchel sobre el suelo cubierto de alfombras que ayudaban a mantener el calor y a ofrecer un aspecto suntuoso.

—Ahora estate quieta, mi Mírwen, e intenta no golpearme— dijo Thranduil elevando sus caderas y colocando sus rodillas sobre sus hombros.

—Mm...

Apenas pareció consciente de que le había hablado. Por su expresión que sugería una casi aparente falta de consciencia podría muy bien haber sido todavía ignorante de que había abandonado su cuerpo o de lo que se proponía a hacer. De todas formas el rey elfo lo tomó como un permiso que no necesitaba. Se inclinó, abrió la boca y Corchel soltó un gemido digno de un dragón que por poco la hizo saltar de su piel.

—¡Ah, ada! ¡Ah!

El festín que el elfo se dio con sus jugos y su delicada carne, apenas cubierta con un poco de vello oscuro porque los Elfos no poseían la misma vellosidad que los Hombres y por fortuna que los Enanos, originó una serie de intensos estremecimientos que causaron, de hecho, que Corchel pegara a Thranduil en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza. Contrariado, detuvo el movimiento de su lengua mas sólo pudo dirigirle una mirada divertida. La agarró con más fuerza, rodeando su cintura con un brazo y presionándola contra sí, usando el otro para juguetear con sus pechos enrojecidos por el calor de la pasión. Decidió bromear con ella:

—No sé si debería seguir, iellig, viendo lo mucho que te está abrumando...

Fue interrumpido por un gruñido y una agresiva mano en su cabello que le demandó seguir con lo que hacía.

—Calla, ellon vaelui... Y sigue.

El Rey Elfo del Bosque Negro hizo lo que se le mandó.

El asunto de las arañas se agravó inesperadamente. Durante una de las cacerías en las que Thranduil lideraba a toda una comitiva en busca de un ciervo blanco les atacaron y mataron a un elfo atravesándole el pecho con una afilada y peluda pata negra. La muerte le sobrevino de forma instantánea y Tauriel, a pesar de encontrarse allí junto con sus dotes para la curación, no pudo hacer nada.

De vuelta en las estancias del palacio, los rostros eran sombríos y a todo el mundo parecía habérsele olvidado cómo sonreír, especialmente a la familia de la víctima cuyos llantos plañideros daban la sensación de atravesar paredes. Legolas estaba fuera de sí de la rabia y a duras penas conseguía controlarse.

—¡Te lo dijimos, adar, te dijimos que había que matar a esos monstruos en sus nidos!

—No te atrevas a dirigirte a tu rey en ese tono.

—Esto no habría pasado si nos escucharas, si hicieras caso a alguien más aparte de a tu grandísimo...

Corchel tuvo que intervenir entonces. Se levantó bruscamente de la silla en el que había estado recostada, con Tauriel a su lado, y se acercó a su hermano con un revuelo de faldas.

—¡Legolas, para ahora mismo!

Los guardias apostados en las paredes se removieron inquietos cuando la discusión dio la impresión de tomar un cariz más familiar. El hijo del Rey se giró para confrontar a su hermana con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Siempre te pones de su parte incluso cuando no tiene razón!

—¿Y qué quieres que haga?— le increpó, enfadada—. Y tú tienes que dejar de ponerte en estas situaciones, tienes un temperamento demasiado irascible y...

—¿Que yo soy irascible? Estás absolutamente errada. Soy el único con una pizca de sentido común en esta familia— Legolas se dio unos golpecitos en la sien para enfatizar sus palabras.

El pecho de su hermana se elevó y volvió a descender de forma brusca mientras ella le miraba.

—No sabes ni lo qué significa el sentido común, muindor. Es más: estás tan ciego a la mayoría de las cosas que es sorprendente que no te des contra todos los árboles que hay en el bosque y acabes por romperte esa dura cocorota tuya.

—Oh, claro que sí, porque tú eres perfecta y...

—¿Habéis terminado con vuestras niñerías?— una voz suave como el satén y gélida como el hielo se interpuso entre ambos y fue como un jarro de agua fría que les puso de punta cada pelo de su cuerpo.

Corchel miró de reojo a Thranduil y su expresión mostraba un grado de enfado tal que apenas aguantó el impulso de estremecerse. Se apartó ligeramente de él como si así pudiera evitar la tempestad. Legolas pareció haber pensado lo mismo y ambos elfos se encontraron codo con codo frente a su padre.

—Estoy más que absolutamente disgustado con vuestro comportamiento que apenas es propio de unos niños sin ningún tipo de educación refinada y respeto por sus mayores— se paseó tranquilamente delante de ellos, con las manos a la espalda y con su corona sobre la cabeza dorada—. Nadie en esta Casa desobedece mis órdenes ni las pone en duda y nadie de mi familia discute como un par de ordinarias tenderas de los Hombres.

La doncella del Rey apretó los labios en una delgada línea y luchó para que sus rasgos no dejaran traslucir su vergüenza y enfado. Sin embargo, notó calor en las puntas de sus orejas. A su lado Legolas sí que dejó traslucir sus sentimientos, originando que Thranduil se detuviera ante él y ladeara la cabeza retándole a llevarle la contraria.

Por supuesto, lo hizo.

—Tus órdenes estaban equivocadas— no obstante su tono intentaba ser razonable—. Hubiera sido más sensato dar caza a las arañas hasta su nido y de esa forma esto no hubiera pasado.

—Pero hacer eso que dices, mi querido hijo, habría supuesto desobedecerme— la voz de Thranduil era falsamente agradable.

Corchel apretó la mano de Legolas en un ademán admonitorio que fue ignorado. El temperamento de Legolas volvió a sacar lo peor de él:

—¡Pues que lo hubiera supuesto! ¿Y qué? ¡Ahora uno de los nuestro está muerto y todo por no acabar de una vez por todas con esas aberraciones!

—¡No te atrevas a culparme de la muerte de ese elfo!— amenazó Thranduil.

Corchel se preocupó entonces por lo que vio en sus ojos, más allá de la ira y la indignación. Reconoció sin lugar a dudas el dolor, la incertidumbre y...sí, ahí estaba. La culpa. Se acercó al Rey con el corazón enternecido y doliente por él. Se negó a mirarla cuando ella le tocó el pecho.

—Lo sabemos, ada. Nadie dice que sea culpa tuya, nadie lo piensa.

Legolas continuó:

—No eres capaz de reconocer tus errores. Es... ¡tan frustrante! ¡Esto no puede seguir así, adar! ¡No podemos dejar que los monstruos tomen nuestro hogar!

—¿Pero acaso crees que lo permitiría, que es lo que quiero?— inquirió su padre.

Legolas sacudió la cabeza y le miró con inusitada determinación.

—Hay que atacar Dol Guldur. No podemos seguir así, escondiéndonos de nuestro propio bosque.

El mutismo siguió a sus palabras. Thranduil entrecerró los ojos y observó a su hijo como si le viera por primera vez.

—¿Atacar Dol Guldur? ¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo, Legolas? Nunca has estado en una contienda de esas proporciones y menos contra la magia negra.

—Parece que es nuestra única salida. No podemos seguir consintiendo esto.

El graznido de un pájaro detuvo toda conversación y por poco Thranduil y Legolas no desenvainaron sus espadas, tensos y envueltos en su disputa como estaban. Galion el mayordomo se acercaba a ellos desde una puerta orientada al este y traía entre sus manos un bulto oscuro y emplumado del que sobresalía un pico como una aguja del color del amanecer. El Rey fue al encuentro del elfo con zancadas largas y exudando ira con cada movimiento.

—Galion, ¿qué significa esto?

—Un mensaje, mi Rey.

Frunció el ceño pero entonces el bulto, un mirlo, alzó su cabecita y volvió a graznar:

—Smaug el Dorado ha muerto y ahora hay otro Rey Bajo la Montaña.

* * *

><p><strong>El crédito para las páginas correspondientes se puede ver en mi perfil.<strong>

**Traducciones:**

**-Ú-iston:** no lo sé.

**-Avo drasto:** no te preocupes.

**-Ni melig?:** ¿me amas?

**-Gi melin:** te amo.

**-Iellig:** hija mía.

**-Gwestog?:** ¿lo prometes?

**-Gweston:** lo prometo.

**-Cenin den i limmida anin lû:** veo que está húmedo para la ocasión.

**-Ellon vaelui:** elfo libidinoso.

**-Adar:** padre.

**-Muindor:** hermano.


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola! ¡Vamos avanzando! Llegamos a un punto bastante interesante de la historia en la que se da un giro al discurrir de la misma, uno que en un principio podía no llegarse a pensar. Además, como apunte más que nada realmente reseñable, en mi tumblr colgué algunos gráficos sobre Thranduil y Corchel que pondré en mi perfil.  
><strong>

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios y el entusiasmo. A disfrutar :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

Una elfa vestida de terciopelo verde y con el cabello moreno observaba con apatía el recorrido del agua contra la roca excavada y su descenso hacia las profundidades. El arquitecto que había diseñado esa sala, adecuada para el uso y disfrute femenino, había tenido en mente la belleza en su concepción más salvaje y sin adulterar. Su intención, tanto tiempo ha cuando otro rey elfo gobernaba esos muros, había sido la de crear un paraíso que se asemejara todo lo posible al exterior por lo que el agua, las tallas de árboles y hojas e incluso flores de Doriath preservadas en vitrinas de cristal predominaban por doquier dando la sensación de estar en un jardín.

A Corchel la acompañaban otras damas, algunas risueñas y despreocupadas y otras que tenían un semblante tan grave como el de la misma doncella del Rey. La elfa las miraba de reojo y no podía evitar aborrecerlas y envidiarlas hasta lo indecible. Al menos algunas eran conscientes del peligro al que sus hijos, hermanos y padres iban al encuentro y todo ¿por qué?

Por el oro de un dragón.

Su boca se contrajo en un rictus de amargura y se removió en su asiento, girándose y apartando la vista de las cascadas que nacían del Río del Bosque. Empero no podía evitar darse cuenta de que su disgusto no sólo se debía a que los Elfos del Bosque marcharan para, con toda probabilidad, librar una guerra sino a no haber podido ir ella también. Recordó entonces las palabras intercambiadas entre su padre y ella antes de su marcha, apenas un día después de recibir el mensaje del mirlo.

—Ada, quiero ir con vosotros.

La sonrisa del Rey había sido suave pero sin indulgencia. Ataviado con su armadura plateada y su capa escarlata tenía un aspecto arrebatador, majestuoso y terrible. Corchel no podía mirar esa coraza sin imaginarla cubierta de sangre.

—No puedes, mi dulce Mírwen. A donde vamos no es lugar para una dama ni tampoco la empresa que podamos estar obligados a acometer.

Su hija guardó silencio, aturdida por la implicación de sus palabras.

—¿Vais... vais a luchar contra los enanos?— inquirió.

La sonrisa de Thranduil se volvió ligeramente socarrona.

—Dudo que pudiera llegar a considerarse luchar teniendo en cuenta que sólo son una lamentable panda de enanos— contestó.

Entonces por qué ir con prácticamente la totalidad del ejército, quiso preguntar mas no lo hizo. Le miró en silencio en su lugar, trasmitiendo de esa forma todo lo que quería decir. Thranduil demudó el semblante y se puso serio, agarrando entre sus manos el rostro de Corchel. El tacto frío de sus anillos la estremeció.

—No puedo llevarte a pesar de que lo deseo. Te necesito aquí para ser mis ojos y mi voluntad mientras no estoy. De todas formas cesa de preocuparte, iellig. No tardaremos demasiado. Antes de que te des cuenta, regresaremos— la besó en la frente— con el oro de los enanos.

La compostura de Corchel se rompió y se apartó de su toque.

—¡El oro! ¿Pero por qué necesitamos ese oro, ada? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no dejar a los enanos con su montaña y sus tesoros y no poner en riesgo la vida de nuestra gente?

Su padre suspiró. Su mirada mostró una ligera impaciencia pero no así su voz:

—Lo sabes de sobra. Sabes cómo Thrór me insultó, cómo nos insultó a todos, robándonos esos tesoros que eran nuestros por acuerdo y pago y refugiándose en falsos pretextos sobre que habíamos incumplido nuestra palabra, que habíamos pretendido robarles a ellos, lo que supuso mayor infamia aun. Además, Smaug robó tesoros élficos y humanos, no sólo de los Enanos.

Corchel no podía contestar nada a eso. Lo intentó, desesperada, por otras vías:

—Pero no lo necesitamos. Tenemos suficientes riquezas, más que suficientes. Podemos permitirnos que ese oro se pudra...— sus palabras se tiñeron de una rabia que la sorprendió— se pudra bajo las manos de Thorin Escudo de Roble.

Thranduil no dijo nada, sólo la caviló con la mirada. Finalmente contrajo el rostro en otra sonrisa. Las comisuras de sus ojos azules se arrugaron y su voz fue dulce.

—Pero eso no sería justo.

El tintineo de unas copas y el sonido de unas carcajadas la sacaron de su ensoñación con un sobresalto. Corchel miró por encima del hombro al lugar donde, alrededor de una mesita llena de dulces, sus compañeras seguían celebrando su pequeña reunión. Una de ellas se levantó con una taza de cristal labrado, que había pertenecido a la vajilla de su madre, en la mano, que llenó de té azucarado, y sonriendo, compartiendo todavía la alegría general, se acercó a ella.

—Aquí tienes, Corchel, un poco de té.

—Ci vilui, Baingoldes— asintió con una sonrisa mientras aceptaba la taza que se le ofrecía. En cuanto su amiga dejó de observarla su rostro adoptó el mismo aspecto triste.

Cuidadosamente tomó un sorbo e hizo una mueca de desagrado. El líquido verduzco se le antojaba demasiado dulce, en extremo desagradable, y dejó un regusto repugnante en su boca. La posó sobre el regazo.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó y cómo no se dio cuenta hasta que volvieron a interrumpirla. Esa vez fue un alguien muy diferente.

—Creo que podría tomar un poco de ese té también.

Levantó la cabeza y se encontró mirando a un anciano muy alto, con una nariz ganchuda y chispeantes ojos bajo una mata de cabello gris y un sombrero azul, cubriendo su enjuta figura con un manto del color de las nubes tormentosas. A su pesar Corchel no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante la jovialidad casi infantil que transmitía su visitante.

—Mithrandir— suspiró.

—Es un placer volver a ver tu bondadoso rostro, Corchel— dijo Gandalf.

—Me temo que si buscas a mi padre no le encontrarás, Gandalf. Partieron hace días hacia Esgaroth.

—¿Partieron?— el mago alzó sus pobladas cejas.

La elfa asintió.

—Él y el grueso del ejército. Legolas, Tauriel. Mi familia— clavó la mirada en la taza sobre su regazo y la acarició con un dedo.

Con un crujido de sus ropas, el mago se sentó a su lado sobre otro sillón. Ambos hicieron oídos sordos a las suaves voces detrás de ellos.

—Así que te han dejado atrás— comentó Gandalf.

Corchel apretó la mandíbula ante los amargos recuerdos llenos de preocupación que sus palabras evocaron. De pronto se le ocurrió una cosa y le miró con los ojos entrecerrados:

—Mithrandir, ¿cómo has conseguido pasar a través de las puertas? ¿Te han dejado pasar?, ¿y cómo no me he enterado?

La miró con picardía.

—¿Quién sería capaz de dejar a la intemperie a un viejo y desvalido anciano?

La elfa le miró con reproche mas sacudió la cabeza, divertida.

—Desvalido, ¿eh? No conozco a nadie menos desvalido que tú.

—Me honras. Ahora, ¿qué hay de ese té?

Corchel alzó una mano y llamó la atención de las demás elfas. Con amabilidad les pidió otra taza de té.

—Sin embargo creo que está demasiado empalagoso, Gandalf. No aseguro que te guste.

El mago se llevó la bebida a los labios y pareció disfrutarlo inmensamente, como si estuviera muy sediento y viniera de un largo viaje.

—Ah, nada de eso, querida. Está perfecto.

—Como digas— le miró con recelo.

Gandalf rió de buena gana durante un rato tras lo cual su semblante adoptó una expresión más sombría. Inmediatamente la doncella del Rey se puso en guardia.

—Lamento decir, Corchel, que vuestro delicioso té no es todo lo que me trae al Bosque Negro— dijo.

—Lo suponía. Nadie viene al Bosque Negro por el té— afirmó ella con circunspección.

—Como veo que sabes, el dragón Smaug ha sido derrotado— continuó él.

—¿Quién le mató, por cierto?

—Tengo entendido que un arquero llamado Bardo. Prosigamos. Smaug ha muerto pero no todo acaba ahí.

—Lo sé— contestó Corchel amargamente—. Esos enanos y su oro. Mi Rey ha ido a luchar por él. No te ofendas, mithrandir, pero nada de lo que me dices es nuevo para mí.

Gandalf la miró con lástima y un deje de tristeza. Suspiró y entonces volvió a hablar:

—Me temo, querida, que tengo malas noticias.

Y vaya si sus noticias eran malas. Enseguida Corchel se puso en marcha, despidiendo con palabras impacientes a las cortesanas y preparándose para partir con el corazón acelerado debido a las palabras del mago. Gandalf había ido a avisar al Rey Elfo del Bosque Negro y a pedir su ayuda porque una nueva amenaza se cernía sobre todo ellos.

Entró en tromba en sus cámaras y con la misma rapidez rebuscó en los armarios hasta dar con un traje de montar que al menos no había usado en unos cuantos siglos, los suficientes para que al vislumbrarlo debajo de una vieja capa nadie lo relacionara con ella. Le quedaba incómodamente ajustado pero serviría a sus propósitos. Antes de salir, Corchel se recogió la melena en un rodete en la nuca— tarea harto complicada cuando las manos te tiemblan y se tienen tal cantidad de guedejas—, y después marchó subrepticiamente hacia las cocinas donde se aprovisionó de viandas y tomó prestada sin permiso la ajada capa del pinche.

El corazón de la elfa latía acelerado. No recordaba haber hecho nunca nada semejante y menos aún desobedecer de forma tan radical a su padre. Tuvo que infundirse ánimo para poder continuar con el plan y reunirse con Gandalf en las caballerizas porque si seguía deteniéndose a pensar en las consecuencias que sus actos podrían acarrear Corchel iba a acabar desfalleciendo allí mismo.

Pareció respirar un poco al ver la encorvada figura del mago resguardada bajo el techo del establo. Tenía dos caballos agarrados por las riendas: un sereno macho tordo y una inquieta potranca rubia que piafaba y se removía sin cesar.

Corchel miró a Gandalf sin comprender mientras escondía su cabeza bajo la capucha:

—Pero, mithrandir, ese no es mi caballo, es la yegua de mi hermano.

El anciano alzó las espesas cejas.

—Es esta la yegua de Legolas que podía doblar la distancia entre el sur del Bosque Negro y el palacio en la mitad de tiempo, ¿no es cierto?— viendo que la otra todavía parecía insegura continuó con suavidad—: Necesitamos celeridad, querida mía. Me temo que un caballo de paseo no sería una buena opción.

Comprendiendo al fin la elfa no dijo nada y montó con un movimiento fluido sobre la grupa de la elegante potranca, que parecía diseñada por los propios Valar para correr. Respondía al nombre de _Brisa vespertina_ y si le pasaba algo Legolas le fabricaría unos nuevos jaeces con el pelo de su hermana.

Ese poco amigable pensamiento no contribuyó precisamente a su ánimo. Sin más dilaciones, mas al principio a un paso sosegado para no llamar la atención, la hija del Rey del Bosque Negro condujo al mago Gandalf el Gris a través de senderos escondidos y caminos poco transitados y no demasiado seguros que les llevaron más allá de los encantados límites forestales de su hogar. En lo alto de un montículo, Corchel detuvo a _Brisa vespertina_ y se giró para echar un vistazo a los robles, las hayas y los abedules que dejaban atrás; vio a un par de petirrojos cantándose como trovadores y sus sentidos élficos, así como su conocimiento del bosque, captaron el rumor del Río Encantado, un afluente del Río del Bosque.

No era la primera vez que lo abandonaba. De niña había pasado una temporada con su madre en el valle de Imladris debido a la amistad de esta con la dama Celebrían pero entonces no había dudado de que regresaría. En ese momento no tenía nada claro. Su familia no sabía que iba camino de una guerra de proporciones más elevadas de las que suponía para las que podría no estar preparada.

Notó la presencia del anciano a su espalda esperando pacientemente a que pusiera en orden sus pensamientos. Corchel suspiró, una inhalación honda con la que pareció librarse de la malevolencia del bosque, y esbozó una pequeña mueca. Salió con algo que ninguno esperaba y, sin embargo, hizo reír a Gandalf:

—Que sepas, mithrandir, que mi dulce _Brillante córvido_ es tan fogoso como esta pequeña— acarició el cuello de la yegua— y que podría ganarla en una carrera cualquiera día.

La primera noche de su aventura las inquietudes retornaron para acosarla. El jamón ahumado, el lembas, el queso y las manzanas le sabían a tierra y mientras que Gandalf descansaba tranquilamente cerca del fuego, con las monturas pastando, apacibles, a un lado bajo los árboles, Corchel se paseaba de un lado a otro retorciendo las manos y mesándose el cabello de cuando en cuando. Murmuraba constantemente para sí:

—Pero, ¿qué he hecho? ¿Qué he hecho? Acaso tendría que haberme quedado, puede que así lo haya empeorado... ¿Qué voy a decirle a ada? Y si... ¿Y si se enfada tanto que... que me destierra o algo semejante?

La repentina vulnerabilidad en su voz llamó la atención de su compañero de viaje. Desvió la mirada de las líneas talladas de su pipa y, tras un momento de vacilación, se la ofreció.

—¿Quieres un poco de Viejo Toby?

Con una sonrisa trémula, declinó. No obstante, abandonó sus idas y venidas para sentarse a su lado, arrebujándose en la capa del pinche de cocina.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, Corchel, no creo que el rey Thranduil te destierre. Eres su doncella.

Ella apoyó la barbilla sobre las rodillas:

—Una doncella que ha desobedecido flagrantemente a su padre. Puede que instaure una nueva tradición— contestó.

—Subestimas el amor que te profesa.

—No hago tal cosa, Gandalf. Soy realista. Soy idiota. No sé qué pretendía al emprender este viaje... jugando a los guerreros. No soy una guerrera.

El mago se entretuvo fumando y haciendo curiosas figuras con el humo azulado que desprendía su pipa. Dejó que el silencio de la noche atemperara un poco los ánimos antes de decidirse por fin a contestar:

—Tal vez lo eres y aún no lo sabes. No todos los guerreros luchan con espadas.

Recibió una mirada incrédula como única respuesta. Parecía que ese iba a ser el final de las conversaciones entre los dos aventureros por esa noche hasta que una vieja voz volvió a abrirse paso.

—Hay una cosa que me está matando de curiosidad, querida, disculpa mi intromisión pero... ¿cómo se os ocurrió a tu hermano y a ti nombres tan grandilocuentes para vuestras monturas?

—Hicimos una apuesta a ver quién podía inventar el nombre más ridículo. Ganó Legolas al ponerle a su semental de batalla _Montaraz brioso_ pero sólo porque a Estel le hizo mucha gracia.

Reanudaron el viaje a la mañana siguiente y recorrieron la distancia comprendida entre el reino de los elfos y el Lago Largo en apenas dos días y medio, la mitad que el ejército de Thranduil había necesitado para atravesar el territorio.

Lo que el dragón Smaug había dejado de la ciudad de los Hombres hacía daño a los ojos. Escombros y ruinas que más de una semana después seguían desprendiendo humo acaparaban la vista allá donde se mirase. Las viviendas que habían ocupado la orilla seguían en pie en algunas zonas parcialmente intactas mientras que la mayor parte de la localidad que había descansado sobre las aguas del Lago Largo estaba totalmente destruida. Ahora unas grotescas extremidades escamosas aureorojizas yacían en el lecho acuático y sobresalían por encima del nivel del agua, debido al descomunal tamaño del gusano alado, a modo de desagradable, más que desagradable, recordatorio. El cadáver del dragón destilaba un hedor pestilente que indicaba el sorprendentemente avanzado estado de putrefacción en el que se encontraba y que, de todas formas, se podía apreciar gracias a la carne descomponiéndose que contaminaba el lago.

Corchel contrajo el rostro en una mueca de asco y se tapó la nariz con un extremo de la capa del pinche de cocina que al menos seguía conservando un ligero olorcillo a harina y miel. Los sobrevivientes habían levantado unas toscas casuchas con lo que se había podido rescatar —que había sido bien poco, para su desgracia— mas la mayor parte de ellos revoloteaban y se hacinaban en torno a unas edificaciones notablemente superiores que ella enseguida reconoció por estar hechas por la mano de su gente.

La sorprendente revelación trajo un sentimiento bienvenido e inesperado a su pecho y la hija del Rey observó con atención, viendo a elfos y hombres trabajando codo con codo en las tareas de supervivencia. Le hizo sentirse mejor porque supo que su padre se había desviado del rumbo hacia la Montaña Solitaria para ayudar.

Ayudar a los Hombres. Ayudar dejando a un lado el oro de un dragón.

Sonrió tanto que, pudorosa, tuvo que esconderse bajo la sombra de la capucha para que el entrometido de Gandalf no la interrogara. Desmontaron en un rincón bastante alejado de donde se encontraban los elfos. Corchel mantuvo la vista clavada en una tienda de campaña rodeada por guardias élficos y con el verde estandarte de su padre. El dorado ciervo rampante ondeaba con la brisa y prometía nuevos días.

—Que los tuyos se hayan desviado hacia Esgaroth nos facilita nuestra tarea— comentó Gandalf.

—Lo han hecho, ¿verdad?— la elfa sonreía de tal forma que el viejo mago la observó divertido y preocupado a parte iguales. Sonaba maravillada, orgullosa... y muy, muy enamorada.

—Bueno...— él fue el primero en recomponerse—. Triste sería el día en que yo dudara de la bondad de los Elfos.

Corchel le miró y su mueca se hizo más pronunciada y por unos segundos a Gandalf se le antojó más hermosa que la propia Arwen Undomiel.

Mientras la noche se acercaba con celeridad, Corchel decidió hacer caso al consejo del mago y encontrarse alguna ocupación en la que resultar útil. Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, sin duda. La perdida doncella anduvo de aquí para allá, manteniéndose fuera de la vista de los elfos y maldiciéndose de nuevo por haber tenido tan estúpidas pretensiones. Era como si la princesa, después de toda una sosegada vida en su torre custodiada por su feroz rey, quisiese convertirse en el caballero.

De pronto captó un destello sedoso y anaranjado por el rabillo del ojo y de un bote se apartó del anciano al que había estado dando su hatillo con las provisiones sobrantes. Rápidamente Corchel se escondió tras unas jaulas que contenían varias cacareadoras gallinas y, después de esperar unos segundos, se asomó a cerciorarse de que ya había desaparecido. Ahí estaba. Pudo ver la espalda de Tauriel al alejarse flanqueada por un par de soldados. Con cuidado se desplazó hacia atrás sin perderla de vista pero con tan poco tino que no vio lo que tenía detrás y se chocó contra alguien.

Se giró tan rápido que pareció bailar, con el corazón a punto de estallarle, mas se serenó nada más ver que se trataba de una mujer. Una ceñuda y, a juzgar por su postura en jarras, malhumorada mujer pero una mujer al fin y al cabo.

Corchel dejó de sentirse tan aliviada al no mejorar la expresión de esta, cuya piel oscura se asemejaba a la corteza mojada de un venerable roble y su pelo a un arbusto. Sus ojos azules destacaban poderosamente y a la doncella del Rey le pareció que poseía una belleza digna de admirar.

—¿Quién eres tú?— le increpó la mujer echándole un vistazo. Los resultados no parecieron ser satisfactorios.

Ella se irguió en toda su altura.

—Vengo a ayudar.

Al no recibir nombre ni una cara libre del obstáculo de la capucha la mujer se puso en guardia. Cerca de ellas un perro empezó a ladrar.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo es que no te he visto antes?— la miró con sospecha. Un brillo de astucia apareció en sus ojos y agarró su mano haciendo gala de sorprendentes reflejos—. Mm, lo dudo bastante. Tienes la piel suave y sin mácula de un bebé. Apuesto que hasta una hoja de pergamino haría un estropicio en ti. Por tu apostura y voz estoy segura de que eres una mujer elfa. El motivo de que no te haya visto antes lo desconozco...

—Tal vez lo hayas hecho y no me recuerdes.

—Puede que mis huesos crujan, muchacha insolente, pero aún no soy una vieja chocha. Habrase visto. Bien, si quieres ayudar, ayudarás y esperemos que no seas una molestia. El porqué acabas de llegar me trae sin cuidado. Ven conmigo.

Después de una batería de minuciosas preguntas en las que la mujer quiso saber si poseía algún conocimiento de sanación —por supuesto, poseía algún conocimiento—, condujo a Corchel hasta una de las cabañas construidas por los soldados élficos en las que descansaban varios heridos. El olor no era precisamente agradable y nada más entrar la elfa tuvo la sensación de estar llena de sudor y sangre. Desagradable sensación.

—Por aquí, muchacha.

Llegaron ante un destartalado camastro hecho con helechos y una red de pescar sobre la que estaba tendido un chico. El pobre, que parecía apenas haber abandonado la niñez, tiritaba cubierto por todas las mantas que habían sido capaces de darle. Corchel posó la mano sobre su frente húmeda y apartó unos mechones castaños. Esperó por una explicación.

La voz de la mujer parecía una lija:

—Ese maldito gusano le alcanzó con su aliento. Por poco Aelfwine no lo cuenta y eso que es un jovencito vigoroso como un jabalí.

La hija del Rey sonrió.

—Entonces vivirá— quiso transmitir a todos, incluso a ella, ese optimismo.

—No estés tan segura— fue la respuesta de la anciana. Acto seguido apartó las mantas que cubrían a Aelfwine de un movimiento brusco y le dejó ver a Corchel lo que se escondía tras un manchado vendaje.

La repentina visión, junto con el olor intensísimo a carne quemada, hicieron que estuviera a muy poco de abandonar la cabaña para entregarse completamente a unas náuseas que no la dejarían en un buen rato. Casi la totalidad del abdomen del chico estaba abrasado, convertido en un amasijo de carne, pústulas, llagas, sangre y pus.

En un susurro la elfa preguntó a la mujer:

—¿Cómo no está muerto? El dolor debe ser espantoso.

—Es vigoroso como un jabalí— repitió la anciana, seria—. Por cierto, yo soy Wilburh.

Nada más decir eso dio media vuelta para salir. La doncella del Rey la detuvo cuando llegó al umbral.

—¡Espera! ¿Ya no deseas saber mi nombre?

No la conocía pero discernió con claridad una sonrisa en su tono de voz.

—Eres una muchacha insolente.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, entretenida a pesar de todo, Corchel alargó las manos para coger una jarra de agua y un trapo que había sobre la caja que hacía las veces de mesita.

—Vaya una mujer formidable, ¿verdad? Vamos a limpiarte esa herida con agua bien fría, Aelfwine. Un nombre muy bonito. Amigo de los elfos. Yo desde luego soy tu amiga. Mi nombre es Corchel y significa chica cuervo. Curioso, ¿a que sí? Pero a los Elfos del Bosque nos gustan los pájaros y mi pelo le recordó a mi padre al plumaje de un cuervo el día que nací. Quizás le caerías bien, aunque no estoy segura de que le caiga bien alguien...

Corchel y Aelfwine lucharon durante el crepúsculo y parte de la noche contra la muerte. Y entonces apareció el hobbit.

Bilbo Bolsón llevaba una temporada ciertamente espantosa. Echaba de menos su sillón horriblemente... y su vajilla, y sus galletas, y sus pañuelos, claro, y su pipa. ¡Ay, ay, su pipa! Qué no daría el desdichado hobbit por consolarse con un poco de la estupenda hierba de la Cuaderna del Este. Desgraciadamente la noche no prometía un cambio mejor a los últimos meses. Después de todo tenía sólo unas horas hasta que tuviera que despertar a Bombur para su guardia. Unas pocas horas que era más que suficientes para traicionar a sus amigos. Ya lo había demostrado.

Así que con un ánimo nervioso y alicaído, Bilbo permitió que el rey elfo y Bardo el Arquero le escoltaran fuera de la tienda donde había tenido lugar la entrevista. Toqueteó el bolsillo de su capa y casi se sobresaltó al no sentir el peso de una gema blanca muy especial pero entonces recordó. Para calmarse, eso sí, se aseguró de que su anillo mágico seguía en el bolsillo de su vieja chaqueta. La suave superficie era muy agradable de tocar y se entretuvo acariciándolo.

Una mano con anillos de apariencia más regia se posó en su hombro haciendo que tuviera que alzar la cabeza considerablemente.

—Lo que has hecho esta noche es algo muy valiente y muy sensato, maese Bolsón. Eres más digno de vestir esta armadura élfica que muchos príncipes entre los míos que parecerían llevarla con más gallardía— al sonreír, el rostro del rey Thranduil se transformaba y al pequeño hobbit se le hacía extraño pensar que ese era el mismo adusto monarca que había tenido encerrados a Thorin y su compañía durante dos semanas—. Tu decisión salvará vidas.

—Eso es lo que espero, mi señor— respondió con total seriedad.

—Ahora regresa con los enanos con total libertad. Na lû n'i a-goveninc. Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar— se despidió el Rey.

Tras una torpe reverencia Bilbo se apresuró a alejarse de esa zona del campamento demasiado poblada para su gusto por soldados tanto de los Elfos como de los Hombres que, al fin de cuentas, estaban ahí para combatir a sus amigos. Tragó saliva y sintió un peso en el estómago. Esperaba de veras que su decisión fuera la más acertada porque no cabía duda, para nadie, que si Thorin no atendía a razones pronto todo acabaría en un baño de sangre.

Mientras deambulaba por el campamento su coraje no pareció retornar por lo que se sentó sobre un carromato, haciendo compañía a una panda de gallinas que mataban el tiempo buscando algo que comer en el suelo de sus jaulas de madera, y sacó su anillo. Verlo era ciertamente mejor que sólo tocarlo. Se trataba de una pieza realmente bonita, sí. Bilbo apenas podía creer que fuera suyo. Acaso, pensó con tristeza, fuera a ser la única riqueza que consiguiera de su aventura. La catorceava parte del botín se le antojaba demasiado lejana y eso que Thorin aún no sabía lo que había hecho.

Súbitamente un perro comenzó a ladrar con tanta violencia que el hobbit alzó la cabeza para mirar. Y vio cómo un enorme mastín con unas mandíbulas babeantes llenas de afilados dientes corría hacia él, excitado por la visión de las gallinas. Los hombres que perseguían al chucho no pudieron hacer nada. Se lanzó sobre Bilbo y con tal ímpetu trasteó que las gallinas se volvieron locas y el carromato acabó volcando con el pobre hobbit en medio de ello.

Al despertar lo primero que pensó fue que no estaba dentro de las estancias de Erebor y después se acordó del episodio del mastín y las gallinas. Un dolor de cabeza le martilleaba las sienes; no obstante, intentó incorporarse. Una mano delicada se puso sobre su pecho, deteniéndole.

—Con cuidado. No deberías hacer eso. Te has desmayado.

Bilbo decidió que hacer caso a la voz era una estupenda idea. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo...?

—La mitad de una hora.

Forma extraña de contestarle, pensó. Entonces se dio cuenta de que su interlocutor debía ser un elfo porque su concepción del tiempo era distinta a la de los demás. El hobbit parpadeó varias veces y por fin vio lo que había a su alrededor. Estaba recostado sobre un camastro bastante tosco y nada cómodo al lado de un chico, cubierto por una ajada capa, que parecía inconsciente pero nada tranquilo. Una figura estaba arrodillada entre ellos. Al principio no se dio cuenta que era una mujer elfa. Su cabello, aunque notablemente despeinado, estaba recogido en la nuca por lo que no podía discernir su largura o espesor. Bilbo ya había aprendido que entre la raza de los Elfos las diferencias físicas entre los sexos para un ojo extraño eran poco apreciables. Solían tener la misma constitución esbelta y huesos delicados. Fue cuando reconoció a su cuidadora que supo qué era.

Atónito, no pudo creer que fuera la hija del rey Thranduil. Sobre todo no pudo creer que no pareciese la hija de un rey elfo. Desde el primer momento que la vio junto al trono de su padre con el donaire de una reina no se le hubiera podido pasar por la cabeza verla tan desastrada y en lo que parecían... ¿pantalones? ¡Qué poco apropiado para una dama!

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué...?

Corchel sonrió con amabilidad. Con un paño húmedo le refrescó la frente y no le vino del todo mal.

—Tranquilo, maese hobbit. Está todo bien.

—Eres la...— se atragantó y no pudo continuar.

La elfa alzó una delicada ceja oscura:

—Soy una elfa.

Bilbo asintió.

—Y yo un hobbit.

Aquello le hizo gracia. Rió con suavidad y ladeó la cabeza.

—Ya me había dado cuenta, señor. Lo que me ha parecido sorprendente. Un hobbit en Esgaroth. Y qué inoportuno ha tenido que ser para ti, sin duda. Claro que...— alargó la mano para tocar el metal bruñido de su armadura élfica— seguramente hay más en ti de lo que parece. Esta coraza es extraordinaria, maese...

—Bilbo Bolsón, señora. De Bolsón Cerrado. A... a tu servicio.

—Qué caballeroso— dijo, encantada—. Mi nombre es Corchel. Dime, Bilbo Bolsón de Bolsón Cerrado, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

El hobbit habló casi sin pensar, distraído por su amabilidad y sus atentos cuidados. Era tan agradable después de tanto tiempo.

—Acabo de entrevistarme con tu rey y con el caudillo de los hombres de la Ciudad del Lago.

Corchel aspiró con brusquedad.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Pues que hace un momento que... que he hablado con el rey Thranduil... tu padre, ¿no es cierto?

El rostro femenino pareció tallado en piedra mas Bilbo, al bajar la mirada, notó distraído que apretaba tanto el puño que tenía los nudillos encarnados.

—Sí. Él es mi padre. Sin embargo no acierto a comprender cómo lo sabes tú, Bilbo. Nunca nos hemos visto antes.

—Oh, sí lo hemos hecho, señora— respondió—. Lo único que ocurre es que no te diste cuenta.

Entonces comenzó a relatarle su estancia invisible en los salones del mayor rey entre los elfos y qué era lo que le había traído hasta el campamento esa noche. Al terminar se sentía mejor tras habérselo dicho a alguien.

—Después cuando te reúnas con él te dará más información, ya verás— comentó Bilbo satisfecho.

—Sí, cuando me reúna con él...— musitó Corchel presionando los labios en una delgada línea.

Un gemido trémulo les interrumpió haciendo que la elfa desviara su total atención hacia la otra figura postrada. El hobbit la observó desvivirse por darle tónicos y por atenderle una herida que era de las cosas más tremebundas que había visto nunca. Enseguida supo, obviamente, qué le había pasado y se sintió culpable.

—El dragón, ¿verdad?

Corchel no le miró, ocupaba como estaba en extender una pomada por la carne quemada. El cuerpo del chico se retorcía sin parar.

—El dragón. Pero Aelfwine se pondrá bien, ¿verdad, Aelfwine? Eres vigoroso como un jabalí y yo estoy aquí contigo. Tranquilo, tranquilo, pequeño amigo, tranquilo. Ci a mellyn. Estás con amigos. Tranquilo. Qué bien me vendría un poco de athelas— comentó con tristeza, de pronto.

Después de ver ese despliegue de dolor Bilbo no estaba nada convencido de que el pobre muchacho sobreviviera pero no dijo nada.

—No sabía que podías sanar— le dijo a la hija del Rey.

—Tampoco soy demasiado experta. Mi hermano y yo aprendimos cuando éramos pequeños. Nuestros padres querían para nosotros una educación todo lo completa posible... bueno, menos en lo de las armas. A mi madre no le gustaban nada.

—Las damas no luchan— soltó Bilbo con espanto.

La elfa sonrió.

—Sí, eso era exactamente lo que decía ella— se quedó en silencio después de decir eso y su rostro se serenó.

—Debes echarla mucho de menos— aventuró el hobbit. Ante la mirada interrogante que recibió, continuó—: No recuerdo ver ninguna reina elfa cuando estuvimos en el Bosque Negro, sólo al Rey y a ti...— se sonrojó.

—La echo de menos, claro. Ella... era maravillosa, la mejor madre del mundo. Su marcha dejó un insondable vacío en el corazón de mi familia. Se despeñó por un desfiladero durante uno de sus paseos a caballo. Luchar no, pero era una consumada amazona.

—Lo siento.

—Te lo agradezco. No obstante fue hace mucho tiempo... incluso para los míos.

—Al menos se está ahorrando todo esto— el hobbit murmuró, pensando en el lío en el que estaba metido. Con cuidado deslizó la mano en su bolsillo... sí, ahí estaba el anillo. Exhaló profundamente.

Corchel no pareció afectada por la aparente falta de tacto en sus palabras. Pareció tan alicaída como él se sentía.

—No te haces a una idea— contestó. Entonces recordó que Gandalf le había ordenado dejárselo a él así que no dijo nada más. Tras unos minutos de silencio, decidió que el ambiente era demasiado sombrío sin que ellos ayudaran—. Bueno, no te preocupes, maese Bilbo. Todo saldrá bien— se giró para mirar a Aelfwine con una sonrisa—. La noche tendrá un final. Pronto amanecerá. Las nubes se alejarán y el sol podrá brillar.

Comenzó a cantar, una tonada sencilla que aligeraba el corazón, y Bilbo se sintió irremediablemente atraído por la melodía. Sin darse cuenta se encontró moviendo los dedos de los pies. Corchel le dirigió una mirada divertida. Volvió a destapar a Aelfwine aunque dejó los vendajes intactos.

—Pero, sabes, Bilbo, que al final nadie me enseñara a matar no es algo tan horrible. Es una cosa curiosa, la magia de los míos...— hizo una pausa para seguir tarareando—. Los Eldar solemos curar en tanto que no matamos y esto generalmente recae entre las de mi sexo, no debido a que seamos menos aptas para las armas —porque hasta el momento en que tenemos hijos no nos diferenciamos casi en fuerza o velocidad con los machos— sino más bien... Nuestro es el deber de la vida así que...— acarició el pecho del muchacho con suavidad. Pareció repentinamente insegura—. Nunca he tenido que encarar una herida tan grande pero aún así... aún así... seré capaz...

Retomó el canto, colocando las manos una encima de la otra sobre el abdomen herido, y todo pareció quedar en suspenso. En lo que a Bilbo le pareció una eternidad la hija del Rey de los Elfos del Bosque continuó entonando su tonada, balanceándose de vez en cuando y cerrando los ojos, otras veces usando una mano para acariciar el rostro del chico herido.

Cuando Bilbo estaba a punto de caer dormido —cosa que en ningún caso podía permitirse, tenía que regresar para despertar a Bombur—, Aelfwine abrió los ojos.

Corchel le dio la bienvenida al mundo de los vivos con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>El crédito para las páginas correspondientes se puede ver en mi perfil.<strong>

**Traducciones:**

-**Ci vilui:** gracias.

-**Na lû n'i a-goveninc:** hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar.

-**Ci a mellyn:** estás con amigos.


End file.
